Miss me
by theaddictwithapen
Summary: Oneshots containing Hinata paired with any guy from the series. Leave me a review telling me which you would like to see next!
1. Chapter 1

HINATA CRACK ONESHOTS

CHAPTER ONE: GENHINA

Raidou frowned, plucking a dead weed from the gravestone. His brother's gravestone. He hadn't realized how unkempt these things were until now. The brunette turned his head slightly when a foreign breeze of air swept past him. "Genma." He spoke his name with a smirk.

"Heh, what's up lover?" The senbon user wiggled his eyebrow. "Rookie 9 is throwing a birthday party. Not sure whose it is, to be completely honest."

Raidou stood up and dusted his butt off, the snow had already seeped through his pants, making his ass numb. "Then why do you want to go?" He eyed the man, disbelieving. Genma didn't exactly enjoy parties, as much as his reputation said otherwise. He hated them, actually.

"Well, it's not optional. Tsunade is attending, and she needs a guard. And I don't want to go alone."

"So.. it is optional?" Raidou smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why should I feel obligated to go? Its some teenagers birthday party for Kami's sake."

Genma shrugged his shoulders. "There's gonna be hot teen girls, not just any civvies." He reminded, patting the guys back.

Raidou sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna be able to wiggle his way out of this. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes and they both left the cemetery.

~(~)~

Hinata slumped into the booth. She was already tipsy, and the burning in her cheeks made it obvious. Kiba was on her right, and Ino was on her left. Why did she have to be turning 18? She cursed under her breath and lifted herself out of the seat. Tsunade was currently shouting vulgar insults at some man who was eyeing her, and it was making Hinata's head spin. She walked outside of the restaurant to breathe in the cool air. The drink in her hand was almost empty, so, before it got hot, she gulped down the rest of the poison and slunk to the ground.

Genma watched with mild interest in the shadow of the building. It was the heiress's birthday, he found out. This was not what he expected from someone in the Hyuuga clan. And when she started to run off, he decided that it was in her best interest that he followed. After all, who would ever fuck with Tsunade? She may not be the Hokage anymore, but that didn't mean that she couldn't kick anyone's ass.

The girl was drunk, also. That, and running away from your own birthday party wasn't something that was good when mixed. Hmm.. maybe she was gonna try to kill herself..

The cold weather was something to reckon with though, that was for sure. He bit his lip to keep from chattering his teeth. Luckily, her Byakugan was distorted, so she couldn't detect him at all right now. Not while she was intoxicated.

She led him back to the cemetery, and he watched as she curled up in front of a headstone and cried. It was painful to watch, seeing as he knew that very feeling. Losing someone and having a gaping hole in your chest, as if someone had gone and struck you with a kunai repeatedly. Personally, Genma would always prefer the Kunai.

The girl was numb from the alcohol, hindering all of her senses. So, as she lay in the snow, he doubted she felt anything.

She wiped the tears away with her sleeve, and looked up at the sky. "Nii-san.. are you proud? I'm the mess you sacrificed yourself for…" She violently pulled her sleeves up and rubbed her arms with snow, turning her paper skin a bright shade of red. Then her face.

"She's having a panic attack…" Genma muttered, watching with mild curiosity.

Her body started to shake and her breathing sounded wracked. Growing more concerned, he got closer and out of the tree's. She screamed out in frustration, fisting more snow in her hands. She was soaked now.

He scowled, and quickly walked up to her. Her trademark lavender eyes didn't even look up. "Shiranui-san.." She mumbled. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Let's go. I'm taking you to my apartment. You'll be stripped of your title if your father sees you freezing and… drunk as hell."

When she didn't budge, he picked her up.

~(~)~

Hinata found herself in the Jounin's bathroom. He was in his living room, waiting for her to strip and put a towel on. When she walked out in a towel, with her wet clothes discarded on the tile floor, Genma walked in and picked them up with the intention of drying them. He tossed them in the sink for later and sat on the side of the tub, turning the knob.

"Get in." He ordered. He expected her to make him turn away, not that he was even looking, but she didn't. She dropped the towel and stepped into the tub. He avoided looking at her, knowing that she was completely intoxicated, and knowing that she was the same timid girl on the inside. She probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow, though. He got up and grabbed a bottle of gardenia bath bubbles an ex left in his apartment and poured it under the faucet of the bath. He glanced over at the girl, avoiding looking anywhere but her face. Her eyes were blank, and her mouth was open slightly. He'd heard of Neji Hyuuga's sacrifice for Hinata, and it seemed like she wasn't taking it well, even if the events occurred over two years ago.

"Neji died for me… yet... I feel like it should have been the other way around." She murmured. It was barely audible, but he caught it.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I bet he would have kicked himself for not taking your place if you had taken his." He reached to the basket on the shower head and grabbed his shampoo. His cup of water that was on the countertop in the bathroom was soon poured out, and instead, he poured warm water from it onto the girl's head. He gently scrubbed her head with the shampoo, marveling at how silky it was. "Lean your head back."

She didn't say anything, but complied. He poured more water on her head, soaking her bangs. "You're beautiful." He stated. She stiffened at his words.

"Arigatou." Hinata mumbled. The girl was too intoxicated for his taste, so he put it on himself to keep her safe from gossip by bringing her with him. Though, seeing her walk out of his apartment tomorrow.. that would surely start something.

She'd been shivering before, but she was warming up now. He smiled to himself, filling the cup with water and pouring it over her head. Large hands reached over and covered her eyes to keep them safe from the soap. Hinata wasn't aware of anything at the moment. Except for how gentle this man was with her. He hadn't looked at her, either. He was respectable, and here she was, expecting him to take advantage of her due to his playboy reputation. She hadn't budged from her seating in the bathtub, and put all of her trust in him. She would most definitely trust him with her life if it came to it, and knowing he was there to guard the ex-Hokage was enough.

The Hyuuga willed herself to remember this. She needed to. This man… he was interesting.

"You can get out if you like." He stood up, frowning at the wet spot on his leg.

When she rose, it was the first time he had seen her body all night. It wasn't even on purpose. Hinata wanted him to. He averted his eyes, and looked at the knob on the sink instead. "There's a robe on my bed. You can lay down if you like. I'm gonna shower."

Hinata walked out after drying off. She slung the robe on and watched as Genma pulled his flak jacket, and then his shirt off. She licked her lips subconsciously. "Shiranui-san…" She mumbled in all her drunken glory.

The brunette looked at her expectantly. "Hm?" He reached a hand up and pulled his hitai-ate off, tossing it on the couch along with the other articles of clothing.

"Since you… took the time to bathe me…. can I return the favor?" She asked boldly. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

His mouth suddenly went dry and he didn't say anything for a few seconds. Her face was tinted pink, making him realize she was still very out of her mind at the moment. "You're drunk. I don't want anything to… _happen_. Not while you're drunk, at least." He chuckled.

"Nothing will happen.. I just want to bathe someone. I've never done that before." She found it surprising that he thought of her as desireable. He had seen her naked. Was his vision distorted? Surely, he'd seen the scar on her rib where Pein struck her with the chakra rod.

He thought for a moment. "I.. It's fine with me. But are you sure? I can tell you're a virgin."

Hinata frowned. "Is it that obvious?" She glared at him, making him laugh.

"Nothing will happen, I know. But I'm just positive you've never seen a naked man."

The frown turned to a scowl. "Strip." She hissed. His eyebrows rose and he started unbuttoning his pants with a shrug.

"I was just saying." He mumbled, defending himself.

Hinata watched him with a strange fire in her eyes. When he was completely naked, she put her hands on her hips and pointed toward the bathroom.

"Get in." Her lavender eyes ordered.

He was shocked she didn't faint after seeing his... Nakedness. Genma shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Hinata watched his ass as he walked away.

She was enjoying this sudden confidence that came with being intoxicated. "What now?" He asked from the tub. She walked in and poured the gardenia soap into the running water. Her now softened eyes looked over at him as he began to relax in the water. The longing feeling between her thighs increased and she willed herself to look away. She couldn't do this to him. He would be accused of rape if he did. Hell, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet! After 18 years of nothing.. She had the right to feel this strange urgency.

She licked her lips again, and lifted up off the side of the tub. "Genma-san.. For my birthday, can I ask you to do something for me..?"

Genma turned to look at her, wondering what was going through her head. "What is it?" He lifted a wet hand and tossed his bangs to the opposite side of his face.

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. The confidence she'd had moments ago was starting to disintegrate. "You were right before. I'd never seen a naked man. And I've never had sex." She suddenly laughed sarcastically. "I haven't even had my first kiss yet.." He watched her frown, and listened as she continued. "I was wondering if.. When I'm sober, you could take them."

She had surprised him for the third time that night just then. Reality suddenly hit and he smirked at her. "You won't want it once you're sober, Hinata." He said, as if reminding her of something.

She stubbornly shook her head. "I-I... You have treated me with more respect tonight than anyone ever has.. And you've given me feelings that I've never gotten before." Her voice grew more quiet with each word. "I could understand if you wouldn't want to."

Genma frowned and slunk into the tub under the bubbles. "You truly are more oblivious than I thought, Hyuuga."

Hinata whipped around and glared. "Then take it! I-I... My... I.." She frustratingly couldn't form the words, but suddenly she didn't need to. He'd leaned his body up out of the water and gripped the back of her neck, and pulled her into a deep kiss. She felt that strange feeling again and began to melt into his touch. When he pulled away, a stubborn frown formed on her lips.

She untied the robe and slid it off, and Genma had to keep willing himself to stay under control.

She stepped into the tub and looked down at him with an expectant glare. "Shiranui-san. I want you to kiss me again." She mumbled.

He couldn't take it much more, so without thinking, he pulled her down on top of him and began kissing her with more force than before. All the helpless girl could do was beg for more, but even in her state, she knew it was a bad idea. She let her tongue roam around in his mouth, earning a hitch of a breath. The feeling of his... Between her legs was almost too much.

She breathed out sharply again, molding into him like clay.

His lips smirked against her own. "Not tonight, Hyuuga."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I got three reviews after the first chapter. I already started this chapter before anyone left a review, so I'll take suggestions after this. Thank you to those who left suggestions! Next chapter will be _KonohamaruHina_ , for the lovely reviewer Sarcastic script! I'm going to start writing longer chapters, as well.

CHAPTER TWO: KAKAHINA! (one-sided)

* * *

Kakashi closed his book, sighing as he read the last line over in his head. The last edition of the late Sannin's perverted series, and he'd read it about 6 times since he received it all those years ago. Momentarily, a small body flopped on his back, and he sighed once more. So much for a peaceful day.

"Kakashi-san!" the tiny girl was none other than Uzumaki Himawari, the child of his former student.

He silently wondered where the other ball of energy was at. "Hima-chan… Is there something you need?" He asked, his gloved hand reaching up to pat her head.

His white hair seemed to become even whiter over these past few years. He was tiring out, no doubt.

"No, but mama said if I saw you here to tell you she needs your help with something private." she assured, positioning herself on the older man's shoulders. "Did I scare you?" she giggled, running her fingers curiously through the spikes of silver. They were surprisingly soft.

The man chuckled, shrugging a little bit. "I didn't know you were around. You really improved after your training with Chojuro-sama."

Himawari beamed up at the sky. She was sixteen, but still smaller than the rest of her pupils. "What does Hinata-chan need help with, do you know?"

Himawari shook her head. "No." her long blue locks were choppy and layered, occasionally tickling the mans face.

"I guess we'll have to find out then, hm?"

…

He knocked on her bedroom door politely, stepping in and closing the door behind him when there was no resistance.

The said woman emerged from her walk in closet moments later, her eyes were on her toes. That's when the older man knew something was up. Hinata had basically grown out of all of her nervous habits over the past decade, and the jounin couldn't be prouder.

"Kakashi-sensei.. I need your help."

Her muttered words made him become slightly less comfortable being in her and his ex-students bedroom.

"No suffixes. What do you need?"

Hinata lifted her face, blushing deeper. "I need your opinion on something.."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as the pieces all came into place. "I see.. well, do you feel comfortable with this?" he asked, unsure himself.

Hinata nodded stiffly, walking back into the closet. They'd had this whole ordeal happen just before hers and the blondes wedding. "Ino-chan and Sakura-chan say that if I wear these more… maybe Naruto will like to be home more often. I haven't seen him in three days…"

Her words were pitiful, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel bad for her. Being Hokage was very difficult, and you rarely have time for any personal life. "I see.. maybe they're right, Hinata-chan. Men think with their second head more than their first. Manipulate the second, and he'll be home as much as he can." he assured. "You want to know which one will work better from a man's perspective, and there's nothing wrong with that." he smiled at the door, remembering the lacy white nighty she'd _almost_ modeled for him. All in good friendship, though.

"Okay.. um.. I'm coming out now." she muttered grimly behind the door, the man silently willed himself to think of this professionally. This surely wouldn't appease the strange small crush he'd developed on the Hyuuga, but he couldn't turn her down.

Seconds later, the wooden door slid open, seemingly gravely. Her body came into view and his words were stuck in his throat. She was wearing an orange lace corset this time, and it was a lot less conservative. Her belly showed slightly, and the panties were hooked on with a garter belt and knee high matching stockings. He forced himself to look away, attempting to hide the oncoming blush that would already be covered.

"Is… this okay?" she asked, feeling self conscious of her mom body she'd adapted into quite nicely. Her tummy wasn't completely flat anymore, and her thighs had certainly grown, but to the jounin and probably everyone else in this village with a penis, she was still gorgeous.

Kakashi strictly made eye contact with her, and nodded. "That should work, Hinata-chan. But there's one thing missing for the outfit." he added, headed toward the door. "Put clothes on over that, and don't take them off. It's going to be just us two for an hour or so." he gave her a wink that almost nauseated her, and he swiftly stepped into the hallway. Kakashi wasn't sure why he was helping her, but he felt it was his duty to.

"Kakashi-san! Come look!" Himawari hollered from down the stairs.

The silver haired nin quickly found himself in the living area, the Mizukage was sitting on the couch, watching the young woman form a water turtle with her chakra. The chakra strings were crafted carefully, and they made the shelled animal dance furiously. Kakashi nodded in the man's direction, acknowledging his presence.

He earned a curt nod back, and the young man went back to watching the teen.

"Ain't it cool?" she giggled, swinging the turtles head in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's more disturbing in my opinion."

You would have thought the leader of the Mist village was the young womans father, and she was a five year old, with the way he shot the silver haired nin a disapproving look so quickly.

The older man sighed, turning back to the hall. Hinata made her way down the stairs soon after. They waved goodbye to the pair in the living area and headed out.

"Let's hurry before everything closes."

…

"A shoe store..?" Hinata stepped inside, quickly realizing this was more of an adult shoe store, that also sold lingerie.

Kakashi led her to a private area in the back of the store, and left her waiting on a bench.

He finally returned with a box in his hand. "Take your shoes off." he ordered. She slowly did as she was told, all nervously contemplating on what was going on.

He knelt down and pulled the orange heels out, and slid them onto her bare feet. "The shoes are a darker shade for a reason, but it shouldn't matter because they won't be on long anyway." he voiced his thoughts and gave her a questioning nod, asking if they fit with his eyes. She nodded briefly, feeling flustered for even looking at the shoes on her feet.

"What am I doing?" she asked him curiously.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "Do you have your phone on you?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "What about it."

"Let's go."

…

Hinata timidly stepped into the small bedroom. It was Naruto's office bedroom. The place he slept when he worked too late, although he generally fell asleep on his desk most days…

Hinata sighed. "Well?"

The man closed the door and held out his hand. "Give me your phone." he ordered. She complied, pulling it out of her handbag. "Look outside." he ordered once more.

Hinata sighed, becoming agitated. "And strip." her eyes widened, but she remembered she was in dire need of help, and Kakashi was someone she trusted wholeheartedly. "Possessiveness can greatly improve one's sex life." he quietly informed.

He handed her the device back a few moments later, a smirk under the cloth covering his lips. "Give it a few minutes." he patted her head, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, rather rushed.

Hinata was again stuck here, unsure of what to do. She ignored it when her phone buzzed, not wanting to know who was trying to get ahold of her.

About three minutes after her cell went off, someone shuffled around behind the door. She activated her byakugan, noticing immediately who was standing there. "Kiba..?" she whispered.

A few minutes later, Lee, a now adult Inojin, Shikamaru, Shino and Genma were all waiting on the other side.

What did he do..?

"Hey, what are you guys doing standing in front of my door? Perving on my wife?!"

Hinata's breath hitched. "Hinata-chan said she needed help with something personal." Kiba defended. Hinata paled. _Kakashi….._

"Go on. She doesn't need you right now." the Hokage growled, shooing them away,

Just as she was able to slip the heels on, they we're tossed to the side, along with her sexy getup.

It turns out that possessiveness really does improve one's sex life. Especially when someone is reminded of what's theirs, and theirs only.

…

Naruto shifted beside her, positioning himself so he could look directly at her. "Who took those pictures you sent me?"

Hinata paled a fraction. "A friend of mine.."

...

 _2 weeks later_

"Did you hear that Kakashi Hatake is seeing the Hokage's wife? It's quite the scandal. I didn't know Lady Hinata was such a wench."

"I did hear. But she couldn't have cheated with anyone better."

"You've got that right."

...

"I would never cheat on you, darling. Kakashi-san just assisted with helping me find those heels I wore that one night.."

"I trust you.. just not that geezer."

"If you trusted me, you would also trust that I would never allow anything to happen between me and another man."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read these short one-shots. Like I said, I'm working on making these longer.

For now, I will give out the rules for the suggested pairings.

* * *

1\. The character cannot have any sort of interaction with Hinata in the Manga or Anime (no Naruto, Shino, Kiba, or Neji)

2\. There needs to be at least more than one person suggesting the pairing in the reviews

3\. No girl/girl

* * *

Anyway, for the next chapter, suggested by Sarcastic script and Guest: _MinaHina_! _(Minato/Hinata)_

CHAPTER THREE: KONOHINA

* * *

Naruto and Hinata's divorce left everyone in shock. More so, when they found out the reason for the split. A young woman in the village managed to catch the man's eye. His wife was generally known to be conservative, kind, and quietly polite, and it turns out that this young woman was the exact opposite.

Naruto's infidelity almost ended his life, especially when Kiba found out about it. Naruto agreed to pay for all finances regarding his ex wife and their children, and allowed them to keep the house. He was humble, and mature about the entire thing, which surprised everyone.

The young woman was beautiful, and had dark green hair with fitting amber eyes. Hinata was happy he finally was pleased with his life. Once he was inaugurated, life went to hell at home. His wife was always so far away, and he spent most nights in his office, passed out on his desk.

Shikamaru was the first to notice the gradual changes. Naruto slowly avoided going home and seeing his family, and when he did see them, he was cold and off putting. And then a strange woman was constantly seen in the Hokage's office. Shikamaru immediately noticed, and confronted the man about the immature decisions he was making. It changed nothing, but when he caught the pair making out at 2am, he shoved the blonde against the wall, a deadly look in his eye.

"Your duty as Hokage is to make the correct choices for the benefit of your people. Including your wife. If I catch you again, she will know of your horrible parenting skills." he threatened the man, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with this troublesome game the blonde was dealing.

Luckily, he didn't have to tell Hinata. He was with her as they walked into the man's office, though, and also had to console her of her failed marriage. Her intention was to bring him a healthy lunch, but all was forgotten as they caught the blonde with the same woman under him, sprawled out on his desk.

…

"Boruto... please.. watch what you say." Hinata cooed, her words kind like a gentle mother hen. She placed her hands on her growing sons cheeks. He was turning 17 in two days, but he still acted half his age at times. "What did you say to her?" she asked.

The blonde looked down in shame. "I said she… had chubby cheeks." he muttered.

Hinata rose a brow, and then came to a conclusion. "She may have taken that as an insult. It depends on how your tone sounded."

He frowned and turned away. His mother was in her mid thirties, but she had bachelor's lined up around the block. He fended each of them off vigilantly, and those he deemed unworthy of being in his mother's presence wouldn't get within ten feet of their home. "When will you find a man, mom? Its weird that I'm stuck coming to you for love advice.."

Hinata sighed and turned away. "It doesn't matter. Don't fail your mission, Boruto."

He nodded stiffly, and marched out the door.

The Hyuuga slumped into the chair she'd previously been lounging on. With her elbows on her knees, she wondered what it would be like if Naruto hadn't cheated. Life would be strange, as she was becoming accustomed to sleeping alone at night, even when they were still married. But that was a year ago. Now, she finds herself alone continuously.

Himawari was in Kirigakure, training with the Mizukage. So that left her alone to her thoughts.

…

The next morning rolled around, and the woman found herself being greeted at the door by the honorable grandson of the village. He was out of breath and looking weary, so she would invite the man in without any question.

"Good morning, Hinata!" he smiled brightly at her, and she politely returned the gesture. She moved out of the way to let him in.

"Good morning, Konohamaru. Would you like some tea?" she offered him, walking into the kitchen.

He followed behind her, deciding to take a casual seat at the table. Black eyes gazed over her hair as it swayed, contrasting like ink splayed out on her pale yellow nightgown. "If it's not a problem." he responded. She moved with grace and precision, making the man furious that she retired from her life as a kunoichi. And for what? He was even more infuriated with the fact that Naruto was the reason she wasn't out there working for the village. Though, being a mother was an okay reason, he had to admit.

"Of course it isn't. Is there anything you need?" her motherly concern always warmed his heart. She was always concerned about everyone but herself. Her touch was kind; gentle.

Konohamaru glanced over at her and back to his hands when he became flustered. "I understand that I'm four years your junior… but I would like to take you on a date, Hinata-chan."

The former Hyuuga stopped in her tracks and stood still as a board for a few moments before continuing to pour his cup of tea. "I…. I see.. I would like that, Konohamaru-kun." she smiled slightly, lifting the small cup and blowing on it. "I always believed you would be asking Hanabi-chan for this.."

They made eye contact as she turned to bring him his beverage. His words were soft and regretful as he began to speak again. "At one point I did ask her, but it was only to get me over the person I really wanted to ask."

Hinata nodded, understanding. "You're a very kind man, Konohamaru-kun." he was such an endearing young man, and he grew up fast and matured even faster. "Arigatou.." she barely whispered.

He watched her back as she turned and poured herself a cup. "Why thank me?" he rose as brow at her when she finally turned back and sat across from him.

"You were there when he…" she trailed off, not wanting to speak of the incident. "You consoled me when Himawari left for Kirigakure."

Her legs moved without her consent and she was standing before the sink. Her nerves had gotten the best of her, and she shook when she realized just how lonely she was, now that Naruto was gone, along with her daughter. Boruto was never home, so she found herself constantly crying over the mess that was her life, not afraid of anyone catching her. To her children, she was a strong woman who handled their father's infidelity with pride. They hadn't seen her cry over him. Not since they were together, at least…

Amidst her thoughts, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. A familiar chin rested on her shoulder. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You managed to keep your chin up, and never faltered before him. I know how badly you want him to see what he's done, but you couldn't let yourself do that when your children are depending on you for support, could you?"

He lifted his chin and planted a comforting kiss on her temple. "I couldn't imagine dealing with all of this at once, but I know I can ease your mind. As long as you're willing to give me your time."

Konohamaru was one of the few people that checked up on the Hyuuga regularly, whatever the day. And she was more than grateful for that. "Of course.."

She wouldn't ever say it aloud, but he reminded her of Naruto in their youth. He was generous, and worked for those around him rather than himself.

…

"C'mon, Hinata-chan!"

The woman tagged along about six feet behind him as they made their way to the secret destination. He'd packed bento that morning for them, so he found himself thanking his lucky stars she didn't turn him down. They set up their mini picnic by a small field of flowers just outside of the village. It wasn't too far, but it was far enough that they had privacy from prying eyes.

The vast field was gorgeous under the noon sky. The clouds above floated along, singing a tune no one with ears could hear. It turned out to be the most eventful day the ex-Hyuuga had _enjoyed_ in a very long time.

"Konohamaru… it's beautiful." she was astounded. The morning dew was still glistening under the sun, adding to the fresh feeling. The wafting scent of light flower perfume whipped around in the breeze. She instinctively inhaled, taking all of her senses in.

"I know it is. But I know of a woman more beautiful than even this." he muttered the last sentence, feeling awkward around her. Her beauty made even him self conscious of his own plain looks. But somehow it comforted him, knowing he was worth this beautiful womans time.

Up on the slope of the hill, they laid back and enjoyed their food while gazing at the clouds above. It was tremendously relaxing, and Hinata found herself become completely comfortable. It had been so long…. Since she felt so happy and free.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." he chirped, nudging her arm playfully.

Hinata shot him a friendly grin. "I wouldn't have turned you down, Konohamaru." she assured, nestling into the grass.

Her tensed up shoulders relaxed along with her mind, and she almost drifted off into a deep sleep. Well, that was until the man at her side brought up a sensitive topic. "Why didn't you go back into the field once you and Naruto were divorced?"

His voice had a slightly demanding undertone to it. Hinata opened her eyes a fraction and watched a flower petal get carried off in the gentle breeze. "Talk was going around about Orochimaru's…. _Experiments_ … that they were still out there...and if I had died at the hands of one of them, my children wouldn't have a mother. Naruto-kun can't be in their lives like I can."

Konohamaru's feelings had been appeased a small bit, but he was still wondering about it. She continued, catching him off guard. "I grew up without my mother, and I was terribly lonely most of my life…until he came along.."

She trailed off, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Why do you ask?" she turned her head to meet his eyes. The dark blue in his irises looked navy colored under the light of the sun. How beautiful..

"You have a beautiful mind, and a beautiful fighting style to go with it." he chuckled. He was becoming as corny as Naruto was oblivious.

Hinata giggled, shaking her head lightly. "If you would like, I could spar with you."

He nodded his head, laying back down in a comfortable position. "I would love that." he stated, breathing in. The weather was beautiful today, but it felt as if it was going to change very quickly.

He was right in his assumptions about said weather, because just 30 minutes after their miniature picnic, storm clouds began rolling in. Hinata laughed, her body shook in joy as the drops began to fall. He admired the way she was so happy and optimistic, even when she was soaked and shivering. If there were any doubts about his feelings for her, they were dissipating under the rain that hit her skin in those 15 minutes it took to get one.

The trip back to her house was a rushed one, and as soon as they stepped through the door, they began pulling the dropping articles of clothing off to be dried.

Hinata collected his flak jacket, pants and top and she pulled her own shorts and tank top off. She'd grown completely comfortable around the man, so this was no issue. That and the fact that he'd seen her naked before, back during the attack on the chuunin exam rink a few years ago when she was injured and staff was low on medics. Her wound from her fight with Neji-nii reopened, and he was sent to close it.

"Well…. That was fun." he piped sarcastically with a laugh. "You like the rain." he observed. Hinata's cheeks tinged pink as she made her way to the laundry room.

"I do." she smiled sadly. "I find it more enjoyable than when it's clear outside."

Konohamaru trailed behind her, standing in the doorway in his boxers. He wrung his scarf out in the sink moments before, handing it to her after for the dryer.

"Did Naruto ever notice? How much you like storms, I mean."

Hinata's mood seemed to wilt like a sunflower in fall. "No."

Konohamaru glared at the wall. He slipped his hitai ate off and headed to the bathroom to hang it on the shower pole to dry. He ruffled his hair before the bathroom mirror, becoming irritated with drops constantly rolling into his eyes.

The taller man watched pale arms wrap around his waist from behind in his reflection. "Thank you. Before today…. I felt unsure of myself, but you made me feel special. More special than I've felt in years." she confessed, feeling a tear dribble down her cheek. Her forehead rested on his toned back, and she breathed in his comforting scent. "Everyone compares you to him… but I can see now.. that you're nothing alike anymore." a bitter smile crossed her lips. "Don't let anyone say you're a second Naruto, Konohamaru."

His eyes widened a fraction at her words. She read him like a book with those big lilac eyes. He inwardly hated when he was compared to the Hokage, especially after his stunt he pulled on Hinata. The brunette also noticed how she didn't add a suffix to his name, nor Naruto's. He pondered on what it meant, and slowly realized she hadn't added a "kun" all day. It was a sign of disrespect toward her ex-husband, but she was complimenting Konohamaru.

With a small smirk, he stooped down really fast. "H-uh?" Hinata rose a brow at him. It was like he was offering his back to her.

"Beep beep." he laughed, his arms out behind him. "Hop on!" he ushered. His large hands wiggled around spontaneously. The woman giggled, climbing on his back.

"Where are we going, 'Kono-car'?" she joked. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck instinctively, keeping her from sliding off his taller frame.

The man secured his arms under her thighs, and he took off down the stairs and into the living room. She laughed loudly. His blue eyes glinted mischievously, and he walked down the other side of the house, in search of her bedroom.

"Don't you worry, Hinata. I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, friends. This took awhile. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless. There will be more parts to this particular oneshot.

* * *

Suggested by cmeljcica and flornoir, _Next up: GaaHina!_

CHAPTER 4: MINAHINA (PART 1)

* * *

Her gloves were the first to go.

And then her garter belt and stockings.

Her body was slowly becoming more and more exposed as the jazz tunes played around her.

Her eyes were the real star of the show. The Hyuuga name was engraved in them, but that was it, concerning her family. She wasn't unemotional. She smiled and waved to the crowd like they were all her best friends and acquaintances.

Her stage name was Lilac, like the color in her irises.

Her shy personality was blatantly obvious to everyone, but she managed to strip down to tassels and a thong. All the while, her cheeks were engulfed in flames under her pale skin.

Just watching her dance.. It was poetry.

The way she moved gracefully. The way her hips swayed. How her arms moved gracefully, giving the audience their own show.

There was one man in particular who noticed the poetry about her body, and he was in the audience. His face was dimly lit, but his blue eyes glistened as he watched her move. Her dark navy hair spilled over her back like ink on a sheet of blank paper. He wondered if the sheer color of the liquid-like tresses would stain her pale pigmentation. Of course, the thought was very foreign and outlandish, so he disbanded it and went back to his original thoughts.

"She's beautiful."

His wife sat beside him, her red locks were splayed over her shoulders, but not like the pale beauties' did.

"She is."

A small smile stretched across his lips.

…

"The Hokage wishes to meet you, Lady Hinata."

"Hai."

..

The man's wife was the first to greet her. She showered the young woman with compliments and questions about her career choice.

But when Hinata's eyes met his, she averted her attention rather quickly back to his wife. "Do the pasties hurt when you take them off? You should meet my son. You two would most definitely hit it off."

The Hyuuga blushed heavily. "I see. Thank you Kushina-san. And yes, it does hurt." she giggled lightly.

Before the red head opened her mouth again, her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kushina, go on and get in the car."

The woman huffed, but obeyed her husband. "I apologize for my wife. She finds your job fascinating." he laughed slightly, rubbing his arm.

The woman smiled politely. "Of course. It's okay, Minato-san. I get a lot of questions, either way." She assured. Her smile seemed perpetual, he noted.

"What's your name, Hyuuga-san?" He asked. His words were soft, and kind. Like he cared deeply. And his observation skills were flattering.

"Hinata." She smiled up at him, but this time it seemed friendlier. It was welcoming. Maybe she wasn't too used to getting personal questions that didn't have to do with her job.

"That's a beautiful name." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I have a wife, so it would be wildly inappropriate to give a stranger flowers, so I want you to use this and go buy some and write my name on the card." he chuckled, fishing out a ten. "Lilies don't cost too much. Get them; they suit you."

.

 _Six months later_

"What do you mean, you've set me up?"

Hinata rose a brow, talking lowly into her phone. A chippy voice spoke; "Oh, come on. He's really sweet and attractive. I'm sure you'll fall in love."

The Hyuuga sighed. "O-okay… but what's his name?"

"Uchiha Obito. Meet him at Taziki's café tomorrow morning."

 _Beep_

The next morning rolled around, and the burlesque dancer found herself walking nimbly down the small street toward the café.

Hinata wasn't sure about these men Sakura was always trying to set her up with.. They all seemed shady and shallow.

But much to her surprise, he seemed quite the opposite.

As soon as she stepped food inside the coffee shop, she met blue eyes. She gulped down the lump in her throat. He was the man she'd had on her mind since he charmed her awhile ago. He had a wife, though. She wanted to smack herself.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata jumped, realizing she'd been staring. The male at the blonde man's side smiled brightly at her. The right side of his face was heavily scarred, but he was handsome nonetheless.

She smiled softly. "Hai."

He got out of the booth from beside the older man and got closer, his hand out politely offering to shake. "Uchiha Obito, at your service." He chuckled awkwardly. "I'm not good at this talking-to-girls thing."

She giggled, shaking her head. "It's okay, Obito." His coal eyes met her white ones.

"Here, have a seat. Me and my sensei were just discussing some things. What would you like to drink?"

His words made her anxious, seeing the blonde grinning over at her. "Black coffee without sugar." He nodded and went to make the order.

When she finally took a seat, the blonde openly stared at her for almost two minutes, resorting to her fidgeting.

"Did you ever use the ten?" He suddenly asked. She looked up from her hands.

"What ten?"

His student took a spot beside Hinata.

"I-I… uh…"

"Obito, do you know the woman beside you is a professional dancer?" Minato asked, sipping his tea.

"Really? What kind of dancing do you do?" Obito could feel how nervous she'd grown in the past two minutes.

Hinata blushed, clamping her jaw shut. A quick moment passed before she eventually gave into his prying. "I-I.. Am an e-e-ex-exotic dancer." She managed. She went mostly unrecognized in public, and that usually spared her of questions like these. When she wasn't backstage, she wasn't comfortable talking about her job.

Obito seemed more interested than anything, so that gave her a little comfort. "Ohh. Are you a stripper? Or what?"

She almost choked on her coffee. Thankfully, Minato was there to save the day. "She's one of the main performers in the Land of Fires burlesque squadron."

Obito rose a brow, unsure as to what burlesque even was.

"Oh.. I see." He chuckled. "When are you performing next? I could come see you."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Of course. I'll be performing in two weeks in Kaguya's Hall." she tossed him a smile. "I could get you in for free, if you'd like."

Obito was an Uchiha, but he wasn't at all like his family. His emotions were very upfront and vulnerable, unlike his family's uncracked reputation. So, being seen in such an audience wouldn't be a large deal.

"That'd be sweet of you."

"Just tell the guards your names, and they'll let you in." She smiled.

Obito grinned. He was starting to like this woman. But it seemed that he wasn't the only male at that same booth who had fallen under her spell.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, friends!

The next chapter is a pairing I chose, seeing as no one else suggested it. Its gonna be _HidaHina. (Hidan/Hinata)_

CHAPTER FIVE: GAAHINA

* * *

"Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, I need you both to report in with the Regimental commander. He's with the fourth division at the moment, on the border of the land of Lightning. Find Nara Shikamaru and he should be able to help you locate him. Kazekage Gaara needs these sealing scrolls delivered to him as soon as possible."

"Hai!"

…

Their journey took 3 hours, and the sun was setting when they finally spotted the large camp. "Finally…" Neji hissed. The sun that had been beating down on them all evening was wearing out her dear cousins mood. He was already an irritable man, so this did not help their cause.

Hinata giggled, and took off toward the abundance of people. The dimly lit tents looked like heaven.

Her cousin was right on her heel as she neared the "royalty" tent, as most ninja called it. Each camp had a special tent for the lieutenant and captain, along with any Kage that will engage in battle. Everyone else received their own common sized tent that they shared with two others.

Hinata shared her tent with Neji-nii, and a young man from Iwagakure.

Neji was the first to pull the tent flap open, and his young cousin followed behind timidly. She wasn't too confident in the face of such sheer power.

"Hinata?"

A lazy voice approached them both from behind. "Neji? He sent you two? I'll get Kazekage-sama." He sighed and went further into the large tent. Hinata watched his back as his silhouette moved awkwardly past another tent "door". Candles were their only source of light, and they managed to keep the young womans nerves calm; just watching them, that is.

"How are you feeling?" Neji turned his head to look at his cousin. She beamed up at him, her face dirtied and sweat drenched. Nonetheless, he could admit she looked beautiful. She was a beautiful person. Her personality was what got him trapped in her web. The Hyuuga knew of a few others in his position, but they weren't her family. They had no reason to agonize over having feelings for her.

"I'm alright. What about you, nii-san?"

He turned back, hearing the tent flap unzip. "Kazekage-sama wishes to see Hinata, and he needs Neji to help Chouji out in the supplies field. If it's alright, I could help you carry the scrolls to the back, Hinata." The future Nara head gave the young girl a lazy smile. He was exhausted, but he needed this work.

"That would be kind of you, Nara-san." Hinata giggled, watching Neji pull the scroll from his back, handing it to the other male, who hadn't realized how heavy it was. He abruptly hoisted the giant scroll onto his back and led the Hyuuga into the main tent.

Neji waved a goodbye before heading out, curious as to what the Kazekage wanted.

..

"Hyuuga-san…" Gaara greeted with a small smile, he dipped his head, letting blood red locks fall around his face. "Arigatou.. For agreeing to bring the sealing scrolls with Neji-san."

Hinata smiled and bowed politely as well. Although, she didn't understand why he was making it seem like she did him a favor. It was an order from her captain. "Of course, Kazekage-sama."

He was an inspiration to everyone around him, much like Naruto. In many ways, he was like the blonde. Gaara had a lot more tragedy overcome him, though. But Naruto helped Gaara see past these things. This is what made her love the Jinchuuriki; his willpower, his love and kindness.

She blushed at the thought of the young man. "I need your help locating something." He suddenly spoke.

Hinata brought her attention back to the man before her. "I see.. What is it, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara stood silently for a moment before saying another word. "A young man from my village requested help finding his mother's opal chain. She died in battle, and it's in her possession. I need help locating her body." She expected him to be more blunt when he spoke. It seemed difficult for him to come right out and say it. The way his eyes flickered off in another direction told her he was insecure talking about such things.

"Hai!" She tilted her head with a friendly smile, her greasy hair falling over her cheeks.

The Kazekage nodded numbly. "Arigatou, Hinata-san."

She bowed low with respect once more before making her leave. "You both leave at dawn. I'll have Shikamaru escort you to your tent."

…

The walk through the site was quiet and awkward, to say the least. Neither of the two ninja were up to talking, and when they arrived, the Hyuuga expected Shikamaru to leave. But he didn't. He laid back on the center cot and fell right asleep. Weary, she memorized the number on the outside of the tent. But as she pulled the tent flap open, a young man walked right into her. Stumbling, the ex-heiress swished her arms around to catch her balance before her bottom could hit the floor. The intruder quickly grabbed both of her wrists, leaving her bottom just inches away from the sleeping Shinobi's face.

She and the stranger both went pale, and he quickly pulled her to her feet. Something she; a kunoichi, should've been able to do without an issue. And she could have, had she not been so scared to move.

The sand colored flak jacket stared her in the face when she was at her normal height. "Arigatou. E-excuse me.."

"Hai."

She stumbled, rushing out of the tent. The cool air hit her, and she breathed it in heavily.

"Hyuuga-san? Are you the one that's helping me tomorrow?" A small voice approached her back. He sounded like a timid mouse. "I imagined he'd send that Neji fellow. I saw him a few moments ago, actually. Not that i'm complaining or anything, of course."

"U-uh.. Hai." She turned her head slightly, seeing the man step up next to her.

He had his hands stuffed in his pant pockets, his eyes on the night sky above them.

"What's your name?" He asked. He seemed interested.

She locked her hands behind her back. "Hyuuga Hinata." her eyes faltered, remembering that this man's mother was dead.. "My condolences…"

The young man shrugged it off like he didn't care less. "Eh.. It's alright. She didn't like me much anyway." He offered a side smile when she looked at him, her eyes laced in concern.

"I see." she frowned, slowing down her pace. "I'll help you find your mother's necklace, but wouldn't you like to find her body more?"

Her voice was small, he observed. She hesitated before speaking. Her fingers twiddled around behind her back. He could only guess she was just an anxious young woman. Kami knows he would be if he was a member of such a prestigious clan.

"Her body was burned. All that's left is bones, and the chain." He mumbled. "My name is Daisuke, by the way." He chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you, Daisuke, but wouldn't the chain be melted?" She rose a brow, her interest piqued.

Daisuke nodded, taking in her observation. "It would be if the chain wasn't fireproof. It was specially made for my mother by my grandfather because she had a fire affinity. He had to create a piece for her that wouldn't burn her skin while she performed jutsu."

Hinata smiled wide. It was very interesting. This whole story was. "That's very interesting, Daisuke-san." She giggled. Her fingers locked together behind her back when she felt Temari-san's chakra approach them. The shifty flow of chakra was blazing. That only meant one thing..

"Hyuuga. What's your tent number?" Hinata gulped and turned around, along with the man at her side.

She smiled awkwardly. So.. This was why Shikamaru went to sleep in her tent. "I-I… Temari-san." Hinata bowed her head slightly, just enough to show the woman respect, but not low enough for the other woman to think she was inadequate. "I assume you were just speaking with Kazekage-sama to know he was with me.. Why didn't you ask him?"

She questioned the woman's authority, which was very unlike her. Hinata startled herself with the words. But the demanding woman should leave her lover be occasionally. Shikamaru needed his sleep like the next person did. "Give me the tent number, and I won't have to start a fight." Temari growled. "I don't have four eyes like you yourself, Hyuuga."

The fan on her back shifted and she reached behind her. Thankfully, the man beside her spoke up. "F18." He announced. "I share a tent with Hyuuga-san and her cousin."

Hinata quirked a brow. Neji-nii was staying in their tent?

"Hmph. I was kind of hoping for a duel with the Hyuuga. Until next time, I suppose."

A few seconds passed after Temari growled and stomped away before either of them spoke. "Thanks." A lazy voice came up behind them and beside the Hyuuga. "Once she doesn't find me there, she'll give up for the night." He mumbled. "Hinata, would you mind checking for her location?" He sighed. "I need to rest."

Hinata's lips tightened into a thin line. She very much disliked using her bloodline to essentially snoop on someone. She'd learned her lesson when she first activated her Byakugan as a child.

"I-I... " she lowered her eyes. "I have bad luck when I activate it in crowded places." She admitted with a blush. "But alright, Shikamaru-kun."

Said shadow user smirked. He liked this young woman. She wasn't nearly as shrill as Ino or Temari or even Sakura. She was calm and collected.. She held her own in battle. She had a beautiful demeanor. Of course, he'd never come out and say these things. He was practically in a relationship with Temari, the sister of the Kazekage.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "Me and Kazekage-sama spoke, and he's allowing me to get a night away from…" he trailed off, lowering his voice. "I'll be joining you and Daisuke tonight, and Neji will be bunking with Chouji instead. Don't wor-."

"Hinata!"

The young woman spun around, hearing her beloved cousins voice. "Huh.." She mumbled, watching him get closer and closer until he was directly in her face. He looked angry.

"You sent Temari to _my_ tent?" He growled. "What's the meaning of this?"

Hinata sweatdropped and looked over at Daisuke. The man coughed, catching Neji's attention. "I told her. She was demanding that Hinata tell her where Shikamaru was. I read that Shikamaru had been switched with you." He chuckled awkwardly. "Gomen."

"I see." Neji crossed his arms, irritated. "I apologize for my rudeness, Hinata-sama." He glared at the future Nara head, and headed off.

…

The next morning was an absolute hassle, and anyone at the camp could tell. Boxes were dropped, tents were knocked over, firewood was splayed everywhere. Hinata sighed, taking in the morning dew. Even with all of the chaos, she felt completely relaxed and calm.

"Well, whenever you're ready, Hinata-san." Daisuke stepped out of the tent, standing beside her. His taller frame shadowed her body, seeing as he blocked the entire sun from her view.

She smiled to herself. "Let's go, then." The thought occurred and she quickly corrected herself. "Let's report in with Gaara-sama first, though."

…

She was brought to the Kazekage immediately. His green eyes made her heart pound. His stare wasn't helping. Making eye contact was almost unbearable.

"Take this, Hyuuga-san." Gaara slowly lifted a small box, it was tan colored, plain, and uninteresting. "I will be alerted when trouble arises." He gave her a small smile when she placed the small cube in her knapsack.

Nothing else was said between the pair before she left, aside from a quick "Goodbye, Kazekage-sama."

…

It took the duo two hours to locate the mini battlefield. Burnt corpses littered the opening, the air smelled of charred skin; a nauseating aroma.

"Can you… you know, use your bloodline?" He asked, pinching his nose. "I'm gonna step away, though. I don't want to know which one is my mother."

Hinata gripped her stomach, swearing the bile back down her throat. "H-hai." She muttered. The young kunoichi ripped her flak jacket off, in hopes of cooling down. She always hated being nauseous.

The man disappeared into the forest, in hopes of getting away from the putrid smell. Hinata couldn't blame him, and he wasn't the one with all-seeing eyes, either.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, awakening her gift.

Moments passed before she found the chakra-coated chain.

…

Gathering up the courage, she stiffly walked over and pulled apart the burned mesh top on the corpse, retrieving the beautiful necklace.

Her eyes stayed solely on the silver chain. "Daisuke-san!" She got up, dusting her knees off.

When she activated her byakugan once more to find him, she was horrified at the sight. Her hand clapped over her mouth instinctively.

Daisuke-san's body hung on a tree, a pointed stem holding him upright through his chest.

Unknowing, the man who committed the crime materialized behind her. She spun around, coming face to face with a white mask, and two different colored eyes glaring right into her soul. "I'll have what's in your hand, girl."

The man had a deep monotone voice. It made her skin crawl. Gathering up her courage once more that day, she took three steps back and got into a fighting stance. It wasn't necessary, though, because the small cube in her pack dispersed into a large mound of sand, and then it formed a human. The Kazekage, to be specific.

Her eyes bulged as she watched the man stand calmly in front of her. "Ga-Gaara-sama! You must stand back!" Her duties as a kunoichi were to serve her superiors. Today was no exception to these beliefs.

Gaara didn't speak. He stood, eyes locked with the masked man's red and silver eyes.

…

"Kazekage-sama…. Thank you. For protecting me."

The redhead nodded, a small smile stretching over his lips. "Hyuuga-san, the chain now belongs to you." He said, catching her by surprise. "Arigatou.. For assisting the young man."

Hinata nodded numbly. "Of course." She looked at the unscathed chain in her hand. "Shall I return to my division?" Her words were timid, but more firm and comfortable now.

Gaara handed her an envelope with credit inside. "You may return, but keep the box with you at all times." He ordered, looking out at his camp. His mint colored eyes found her lavender ones, and he lifted his hand for a friendly handshake. "I would like to ask one more favor, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata rose a brow, taking his cold hand in an awkward shake. "Of course, Kazekage-sama."

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I would like to claim you as my wife when this war is over, Hinata."


	6. Chapter 6

:) next up is: _ShikaHina_ , suggested by Anon, Iliana, and Mai-chan803

(If you know anyone who has written a ShikaHina fic, let me know.)

CHAPTER FIVE: HIDAHINA

* * *

Tobi lifted a leg, hoisting it comfortably beside his body that was perched up on a branch. High in the trees, he watched the squadron scramble. They were Leaf nin. He was here to collect a pair of eyes. Unsealed eyes. He could see two Hyuuga's, but the girl was the only one without her forehead protector covering her forehead. This would be a challenge, figuring out which was from the main house, seeing as her forehead was covered by her bangs.

He needed to get her to jump somehow. "Oh, boy! Look at all the strong ninja!" He could do this easier with a direct approach. Deciding on the ladder, he used his technique to materialize behind the girl. She smelled of lilac, he noted. The last time he smelled lilac was the day Rin died.

He quickly pulled her back, disappearing right as four other ninja and Kakashi jumped at him.

They disappeared from sight, yes, but they were still very close to her comrades. The masked man pressed a kunai to her throat, threatening her to move. Nonetheless, she still wiggled around. Her breath was hitched, and her heart pounded when his gloved hand lifted her bangs.

That's when she realized how much trouble she was in. The only time anyone ever checked her forehead was when they wanted her eyes. She gulped hard. This man was in the _Akatsuki_. She'd never stand a chance. She wasn't going to go out without a fight, though.

Thinking quickly, she used her taijutsu skills to kick him firmly in the groin. It worked, seeing as he fell backwards, hollering in pain. Looking around, she could tell that this was some sort of dimension from the sharingan. At least that's what she thought. Her byakugan wasn't penetrating it like it normally would with a genjutsu. She swallowed, trying the release the jutsu. She couldn't. This was a real place. Maybe… was this inside the masked man's mind?

"You can't leave until I say you can, Hyuuga- _chan._ "

He smirked, pulling himself up. Hinata stepped back, her foot coming into contact with the end of the strange platform. One more step and she'd plummet into that black abyss. She looked up at the man who was just approaching her calmly.

Firmly, he gripped her arm and tossed her over his shoulder, taking her back to their former location. He was going to have some fun before heading off to find that Sasuke brat.

…

"Well, well, well." He had her in his grip over his shoulder. The young ninja seemed mortified. "You can have your little friend back once i'm done with her.." He spoke. His words had turned from light and nonchalant to dark and mysterious in a matter of seconds.

Naruto glared up at the man, Kakashi holding him back. "Give Hinata back, you bastard!" His husky voice sounded even raspier now. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder, reprimanding him like a small child.

"If you try and fight him, Hinata will only get hurt." He reminded. Naruto seemed to not have heard him, as he kept struggling to get out of Kakashi's grip.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Shikamaru asked the man, sounding uninterested.

The masked man tilted his head to the side. "I plan to use her eyes." He stated bluntly. "They would benefit greatly to my plans for the future." His voice was light again. Like a small child who'd gotten what they wanted.

…

Hinata woke up 5 days later. Her first instinct was to panic, and that's what happened. Especially when she couldn't see. Her worst fears had been made real.

She tried to lift her arms, but found they were restrained. "Finally up, bitch? I've been waiting for days." A strange angry voice arose from her right side. She whipped her head around, trying her hardest to see. "Close your damn eyelids, cunt. I don't wanna see that."

Her breathing intensified. She lifted her hands, reaching to rub her eyes. Horrified when there was nothing there, she screamed. The man that had been in the room was right beside her seconds later, stuffing a dishtowel in her mouth. "Shut the fuck up." He growled lowly.

…

"If you're calmed down, I'd like to tell you what's going to happen with you." The angry man stated. His voice had a threatening undertone. She decided to not try and anger him further, so she slid down into the bed. "I was told that if I watched over you, I'd get to keep you as my pet for however long I like." Hinata could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She shivered involuntarily, his breath hitting the shell of her ear. "You'll be my maid until I say you're free, since you're useless otherwise."

Hinata breathed. "Useless…" she repeated. She shook her head, "So… they really did it… they took my eyes."

She felt numb in the head. Her entire career flashed before her non-existent eyes. No more being a ninja. No more Naruto. No more family.

She felt the need to cry, but there was nothing to cry through. Her nose ran, though. She guessed that the tears had nowhere else to go after producing inside her head.

The man, disgusted, shoved a towel to her chest. "I'm no rapist, so don't be worried about that." He muttered.

Seconds later, a breeze filtered through. Hinata shivered. It was _him_ , wasn't it? She shifted, pulling her arms up to herself defensively. "I cannot believe you haven't covered her up, Hidan- _chan_.."

He was shocked when his patient "looked" in the Jashinists direction for help. A smirk formed under his mask. This would be interesting.

The said Jashinist glared hard at him, his arms crossed as he did so. "Who made you boss?" the immortal clenched his jaw. His previous words were sarcastic and rude, letting the other man know he wasn't happy about being told what to do. "What's the bitches name, Tobi?" he finally asked.

"Hinata." They both answered.

Hinata ducked her head low. The masked man seemed to become bored very quickly. With a sigh and a quick "seeya later!" He was gone. Hinata felt something warm and wet slide down her cheeks. She couldn't cry normally… so what was this?

"Dammit!" Hidan shouted. Hinata felt a damp towel being dubbed over her face. "Why are you bleeding?" He asked. He seemed frantic, but he didn't want to harm his pet by being rough.

Personally, he was scared to touch her. He was a stiff, calloused soul. His hands were rough, his attitude was rough. She was the exact opposite, he could already tell.

"My body reacts in fear. I suppose I subconsciously tried to activate my byakugan." She said, unsure. She lifted a hand to catch the drop from falling from her chin. "Arigatou."

He grunted in response. "I was told when you wake up that you could be discharged." His amethyst eyes went over her small, helpless frame.

She looked smaller than anyone he'd ever seen. Smaller, meaning weak. She was pitiful. Her body was physically small, but she looked _tiny_ somehow. Hidan brushed the strange thoughts off, realizing how random they were.

"Where am I going?" She asked. Hinata was curious and slightly terrified of what was coming next, even though Hidan-san had told her he wasn't going to rape her, it was hard to trust anyone affiliated with an Akatsuki member. In fact, she could almost guarantee he was a member. "You're…. A-Akatsuki?" She questioned. Hidan rose a brow, slipping the IV from her arm.

"Yes, I'm in the Akatsuki, bitch. Dumbfuck brought you here. You should've guessed by now." His voice was harsh, making her curl up into herself. "Let's go."

…

2 months later

Hinata folded the clothes, her hands moving slowly over the fabric. Her life started to revolve around the strange man named Hidan. He was angry most days. Irritable, even. She thanked the stars that she was a quiet person in general. She was sure if Sakura had been in her place, Hidan-san would have murdered her after a week.

She'd come to terms with her new life. Hinata was hopeful at first, but time went by. She didn't realize how long she'd been there.

The young woman had met a few of the members of the serial killer organization, and her favorite had to be Kisame-kun. He was a kind man most days. Other days he smelled of blood. She'd grown accustomed to the strange smell in the month or so she'd been there, along with the heavy masculine scent of Hidan's soap.

It had to be her new favorite scent as of now. It meant his return to the base, along with his company. He would be gone for days at a time, leaving her to cook for the rest of the Akatsuki. They seemed to enjoy her recipes, and Kisame even helped her sometimes. Her blindness had hindered a few abilities, but overall, she was able to figure things out on her own.

And when Hidan was gone, and when Kisame and Kakuzu were gone, she was left alone with the man named Tobi. He was sickeningly childish and kind. She hated him. She had never felt such hate for anyone until she met Tobi.

"Hinata-channn~" Said man giggled, stepping into the kitchen. She tensed up, stiffly pouring rice into the pot. "What's for dinner tonight? Tobi is famished!"

Hinata stuttered every time he came around. She hated speaking in his presence. He made her feel weak and vulnerable. More so than Hidan did. Right now, she was wishing Hidan was here.

"O-Onigiri.." She barely whispered. Tobi made a seat at the table for himself, his feet up on the wood and his arms locked behind his neck.

Tobi didn't speak again for another ten minutes. "It's strange, really… Hidan has taken kindly to you. I couldn't understand why for the life of me.." His voice changed like it did. He didn't sound so happy anymore.

Hinata gulped, listening as he continued. "You're so weak, Hinata. You're basically a mouse. One that has fallen into a trap, and is still somehow alive, though it's still in so much pain." He could read anyone, she mused. "Taking your eyes should have been your breaking point. I've seen your body and all of your scars." He seemed to smirk as his words came out. "You train so hard, yet improve so little... Now, little mouse, you can be worth something. You can serve your superiors, much like you've done since your third birthday."

Hinata clenched her jaw, slicing the vegetables on the cutting board. His words were stabbing her more than the knife she used could.

"Anywho.. Would you be needing some help, _Mouse_?" She felt his breath behind her seconds later.

She shivered. "I-I.. couldn't burden you, Tobi-san.." She smiled at the irony of her words, and continued to slice the cucumber.

"Oh, but you could, mouse." The man took the knife right from her grasp and sliced the cucumber into precise bits. "Hidan wouldn't like it if he came home to a damaged toy, would he?"

Hinata stepped back, ignoring his words. "W-Would you like me to i-iron your clothes while I wait for the rice to cook?" Hinata asked, hoping to get away from him.

Tobi turned his head slightly, staring at the bandages around her eyes. Inwardly, he was surprised that the mouse had learned her way around so quickly without any issue. Of course, she'd burned, cut and bruised her skin more than perhaps she had her entire life, but she was doing her job without a problem. "They've already been done. Stay and keep Tobi company…" the man muttered. The next chop was a bit louder than the others, she noticed.

Hinata nodded quickly, turning to the fridge to pull out more fillings for the onigiri. "Would you like tomatoes, or a-" she was cut off, a familiar voice entering the kitchen.

"Tomatoes." She tilted her head, trying to remember the voice. "Madara, what did you need with her eyes? You've stirred up trouble with the Leaf."

 _Madara?!_

Hinata gulped, getting back to work. "Tomatoes, it is." She murmured.

Tobi, or Madara, seemed to go quiet for a moment before speaking. "Sasuke-kun… Have you met our new little mouse?" Tobi quickly fisted a thick of her locks and yanked her face in their direction. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's happily agreed to donate her eyes for the greater good."

Sasuke? Hinata felt herself cripple up and die on the inside. He was working with the… akatsuki?

"I know her name." Sasuke hissed. "There is no greater good with you. You just wanted the byakugan in your collection, didn't you?"

Hinata frowned. Her eyes were in a jar somewhere? If they were going to take them, why weren't they being used for an actual cause? She lost her eyes for no reason?

Growing more angry, she acted without thinking and swiped the man with a chakra needle, cutting off three tenketsu points. He dropped her hair in the process and pulled back. "T-they're in a jar somewhere? To look at?!" She broke down, blood now pouring from her eye sockets. She didn't know what to do, now. What was she supposed to do? Run? And hit a wall on her way out? If she was going to die, she wanted to die now. Gracefully.

"Yes. They're for looking at, mouse. Also for research. It's said that the sharingan is an evolved form of the byakugan, and I'm going to find out how that's possible." He stated simply, as if it were blatantly obvious. "It seems you aren't completely weak, Hinata."

Tobi went back to his merry persona, frightening the girl further. "Sasuke-kun will help you clean up, mouse." He smiled grimly under his mask, staring directly at the boy. Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head. This man was ridiculous.

Either way, he didn't object, in hopes that the man would leave sooner. Once he did leave, Sasuke tossed the young woman a rag and left without another word. She took the cloth and patted her face down, knowing there would be stains left from her blood. This happened a lot. When she became frustrated or angry, her body responded by activating her previous bloodline, and when her eyes weren't there to take in the chakra, it cut her insides up and left them bleeding.

It was a messy situation.

"Ohayo, Hinata." Kisame waltzed in. Hinata felt relief pour over her like a waterfall. The only pleasant person in this place was here to help. The man seemed to recognize her in this state and quickly went to work. He may have been a psychotic serial killer, but he would help the girl who'd helped him a thousand times in the past two months. "Tobi again, hm?" He barked out a laugh, and scrubbed her face. He wasn't a medical ninja, but he could tell she was overexerting herself. She was using chakra without realizing it. The little woman stood up with his help, and he untied the gauze rather quickly and went to work inside the holes in her face. When her eye sockets bled, they bled hard. She gave him a friendly smile, hoping it would help repay him for his kindness. "Did you need help cooking? The rice should be done soon." He mumbled, trying not to cause her pain with his large fingers in her eye sockets. She was in excruciating pain, but she didn't let him see.

"A-a-arigatou, Kisame-san.." She murmured, shifting a bit. Her smile faltered, though, when she felt his presence disperse from the room.

She turned back to the stove, quickly finding the pot and stirring the rice before it stuck. "You're welcome." The same voice came back, and his large hands were wrapping another bandage around her head to cover her eyes. "I won't always be around to help you, though." He muttered. His voice was like a shark's, Hinata mused.

That night rolled around and she'd already placed a meal in front of each present members doors. Her room was Hidan's, and she slept in the same bed. When she first arrived, she was too panicked to go near his bed. She'd previously slept on the floor in a bed of blankets, but now she slept under his covers. He was hardly here anymore, so it was easier on her nerves.

Tonight was different, though. "I'm hungry." An angry Hidan stomped in. Hinata could already smell the blood on him. She lifted up, worry in her facial expressions.

"You're bloody." She muttered, finding strength to pull her body off the mattress. She stumbled over to him, her foot hitting the bedpost. She winced and continued on across the room. He was hanging his scythe up on the wall where it was usually placed. He turned his head, getting a look at the eyeless mouse. She was standing behind him, looking nervous. "I-I… I'm going to go prepare a bath for you." She spoke, turning and heading out into the hall, her hands tracing the walls.

When the bath was prepared, she doused a few teaspoons of her natural healing oil into the water. It would help his fatigue and any open wounds would be cleaned.

He was behind her. She could feel his clothes being pulled off. He didn't need to speak, as she held her arms out to collect his clothes. She did this just about every week. When he handed her his rosary, though, she inwardly flinched. He'd never let her touch it before. Deciding not to ask, she wordlessly made her exit when she heard him sink into the tub. Her pale hands pulled the door shut, and she was off down the hall.

Hinata stepped into their bedroom, and carefully laid the rosary on his pillow. She hurriedly made her way down the hallway and to the kitchen again. She tossed a beef stew together and rushed back to his room, where he sat on the bed. She felt him move across the room, and he got closer. She expected him to take the bowl from her, but he didn't. Something cold and metallic feeling was placed around her neck. A moment passed, and she finally realized what it was. The bowl was removed from her hands, and he set it down on the nightstand.

"Hi-Hidan-san.. What are you doing?"

When he didn't speak, she stepped back. It was unlike him to not speak or curse in response. She quirked a brow, feeling unsettled.

"Take your top off." He ordered. Hinata felt her face grow pale. She wasn't ready to die here, and she hadn't found a way to escape yet. This was probably the last thing she'd ever do, though. When she didn't move, the angry man quickly had his hand around her neck. "Now." he murmured, his breath hitting her ear. She involuntarily shivered, playing with the fabric of her jacket. Hidan grew more frustrated and quickly thrusted the zipper of her coat down. Feeling exposed, her arms lifted up to cover her chest that was only covered by a thin layer of mesh.

His larger hands went to work, pulling the coat off. "I'll be in the washroom." He suddenly said. Hinata felt her heart thump even more as he disappeared. When you didn't have eyes, every feeling was more enhanced, and your senses became sharper than knives. Your vulnerability became you. Hinata felt her heart slow down, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers. I'm gonna keep this intro simple today. Next chapter is going to be ChoHina (chojuroxhinata)

If you suggested this, you know who you are. Also, the last chapter will also have a part two, along with this one.

CHAPTER SEVEN:SHIKAHINA

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't one for physical contact. She definitely didn't enjoy the random hugs she had received in the past from her friends and sister. But right now, she could only put this aside.

The generally stoic and aware young man was hunched over the cold stone, the stone that had the Nara's sensei's name engraved in it. The mother of his child was due in three months, yet he wasn't here.. Her heart wrenched at the sight, and the motherly instincts inside took over.

She'd trained in arts of stealth half her life, so it was easy going unnoticed. It was also easy considering Shikamaru was completely unaware of his surroundings right now; something that never happened. Every ninja had experienced something similar, Hinata knew, though. She experienced this kind of pain when her mother died, though she hadn't been a ninja at the time, she had completely lost sight of everything but the gravestone, and she ended up in her bed without realizing her father had picked her up and had carried her there.

Like her father had done, she didn't speak. She got down behind him and firmly wrapped her arms around his chest. He flinched at her touch, but he didn't push her off, so she took that as a sign to keep holding on.

They sat like that in the grass for several minutes. His body slowly quit rocking.

Hinata inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his hair and skin. It wafted around in the wind; the smell of pine and sandalwood. It was a very pleasant smell, she had to admit.

The sky progressively got darker; the stars got brighter. It was like every other night, except she was enjoying the companionship today. "Arigatou." Shikamaru mumbled, laying his head back so it would rest in the crook of his comrades neck. Her natural scent piqued his interest. She smelled like gardenia and something else he couldn't quite think of at the moment. For once that day, he was finally calm.

He'd noticed this trait of hers long ago. He'd been her biggest semi-fan as a child. Her uninteresting figure in the back of the class took his interest, more so than Sakura's pink hair, or Ino's voluptuous figure and excited attitude. She was quiet, and she stayed in her lane. She didn't boast, she was just there, working for her abilities. Respectable, kind, and willing to do anything for anyone.

She was most unlike Sabaku Temari. She was certainly not loud or overly-confident. Hinata was just Hinata.

No more words were spoken.

…

The next morning rolled around, and they both were laying in the cemetery. Hinata's back was laid in the dewy grass, and Shikamaru had his head propped on her stomach.

Kurenai and Ino were walking to the market when Ino turned her head and saw a familiar looking lavender coat bunched up near her Sensei's gravestone. She quickly caught Kurenai's attention and they both stepped through the gate to get a better look.

"I wonder what Temari would think of this." Ino giggled, finally seeing the pair sprawled out in the bright green blades of grass.

It was a bittersweet sight, to say the least. By the looks of it, Shikamaru had found himself drinking and smoking by his grave for the sixth night in a row. But why hadn't his mother come by like the normally did?

"Hinata has the power to heal a broken heart with even the shortest of embraces. It's her gift." Kurenai smiled sadly, spotting the grave marker. "I am lucky to have called her my student."

Her arms draped over her belly, seemingly protectively. "I see." Ino's lips tugged into a smirk. This was something she could spread around, and hopefully it would help something bud between them. That would be a much better relationship than one with Shikamaru and Temari together. Hinata was not troublesome in the slightest. "What should we do?" She asked, wondering whether or not they should wake the pair up or just leave them there.

Kurenai slowly shook her head, looking away from the sad sight.

"Nothing." She started walking toward their destination once more, leaving the two to rest. Kami knows they both need it.

…

Several hours into the afternoon, they finally woke up. Well, Hinata did. She was able to slip from under his weight and stand up. He was still soundly sleeping. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering what to do in this situation.

She was pretty strong, not as strong as the Nara himself, but she was pretty close.

Thinking quickly, she slowly hoisted him on her back. He subconciously locked his arms rather tightly around her neck and nestled his head in her hair.

A blush rose up her neck. She felt like she would faint.

Shikamaru was clinging to her back in his sleep, and she couldn't help but find it endearing.

Hinata swiftly got out of the cemetery after grabbing her coat. The gate snapped behind her and she set her destination in her mind. The Nara compound. His mother was probably worried sick. Though, why wouldn't she have checked last night? This was where he spent most of his time now, if she was correct.

The walk to his home was slow and awkward, and it took 15 minutes to finally reach the destination. They caught a few pairs of eyes on the way there, much to Hinata's annoyance. She ignored the prying eyes and knocked on the front door of the Nara's main house.

Yoshino Nara was a strict woman, which confused Hinata further. If she was so thin with patience, why hadn't she come to the graveyard for her son.

Brown eyes met lavender, but they weren't the demanding eyes Hinata knew them to be. They went soft when she caught sight of the pair, her son slung over Hinata's back and drool dripping down her navy locks as he snored away. She unknowingly went off to find her son with Shikaku at her side, but she didn't make a move to ruin the debacle. It was almost romantic, seeing the young woman comforting a friend in a time of need.

She was somehow able to calm her son in such a way… it was frightening. Shikamaru was a lazy young man at times, but he was always aware; sober or not. Right now he looked like the average civilian, too drunk to wake up.

"Arigatou, Hyuuga-san."

Yoshino could only smile softly at the girl. She and Hinata's mother had been childhood friends, but when her second Child was born so long ago, she passed away due to complications.

"Of course.." Hinata smiled, feeling a bit swamped with the man on her back.

Yoshino quickly gathered coherent thoughts, offering Hinata inside for tea. Hinata, of course, took said offer and carried Shikamaru to the couch in the living area, laying him down comfortably. She draped her coat over his torso; a comforting gesture.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for him. I always go out and search for him every few months when he stays gone all night… I saw you two, last night.. You're very kind, Hinata." Yoshino smiled sadly. Hinata looked so similar to her mother, it was almost painful.

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "It was no problem, Nara-san." She sipped the chamomile tea that was placed in front of her, staying quiet.

They didn't speak for a moment, but Yoshino broke the silence before it got too unbearable.

"My boy has always taken to you. He doesn't show it, and he never has.. But when you were children and I would come pick Shika up from the academy, he would always be watching you walk off with Neji." Yoshino relived the moments in her mind. "He's always been analytical, but he never paid any attention to girls at that age." She sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"He told me of the Chuunin exams, when you and your cousin fought. He smiled a lot that day, and insisted I send flowers to the hospital for you and your accomplishments. That was when it became obvious he'd had a liking toward you." After that, though, he never spoke of her again. But Yoshino knew he still occasionally thought of the Heiress.

Hinata could only stare in shock. He was always so stoic and intimidating. Never had she seen him pay any attention to her.

But maybe it was because of her blatant feelings toward a certain blonde.

"I-I… I see.." Hinata studied her knuckles as she thought. It was probably just a false observation Yoshino made, but she had received flowers from the Nara residence that week.

She lifted her chin, looking over at the couch, only to see Shikamaru sitting up, staring at the wall opposite of him.

Her coat was fisted in his hand, in a manner that frightened her. She quickly stood up, and made her leave.

Her coat was still in his hand as she ran out the door.

Yoshino could only smirk as she sipped on her tea.

Seconds later, the door snapped behind her son.

…

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Today we're venturing on to my favorite pairing!

Aside from that, take a look at the poll in my profile and vote there, for I have been having trouble on who to pick for next chapter. Those were the most popular pairings that have been requested, aside from a few that I put in that I would like to write eventually.

This is a relatively short chapter, but I felt that it was appropriate for the mood I set for the pairing.

CHAPTER 8: CHOHINA (ONE-SIDED)

* * *

The only thought in his mind was her hair. The night sky never ceased to remind him of the Hyuuga. Her ink-like hair, dancing down her back. The color of her tresses always contrasted with whatever she wore. From ruby yukatas to pale purple coats, her hair always looked beautiful running down her back. Her skin, and her eyes.. He watched the maiden dance around with Mei Terumi, the pair enjoying the festival of the sun.

Hinata was a real saint in this world of vomit and death, and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She wasn't a flame, though. She didn't burn bright. Hinata was a gust of wind on a cold winter morning, before the sun ever shows itself. She was the silence that overcame the earth at 3am. She was the snowflakes that drifted down, collecting silently while piling high in the plains, unexpected, but not unwelcome. He could talk about her for hours, and he had only met her three years previous, on a personal mission during the great war. She was unwilling to leave the battlefield without dragging the wounded to safety, and she was unwilling to let the dead rot where they perished.

" _They cannot stay here.. Those who fought deserve to be properly buried."_

He remembered seeing her argue with her elder cousin who insisted they leave the battlefield for Hinata's safety. She didn't let up that day, or any other day.

He smiled silently, hearing the music float around them. The ninja had nothing to say. He only wished to watch as everyone rejoiced after such a difficult time in history. Everyone had known someone who fought and died during the war, but right now, everyone was allowed to forget that. It was a happy time. Peace was finally here, after all these years of violence and constant war..

.

He only ever observed her. They hardly spoke because of that. He stared at her intensely as she spoke; as she walked. She became an obsession. He had taken up several missions to Konohagakure to see her, but he rarely spoke to her. He'd requested the assistance of a Hyuuga many times as well in Kirigakure. It was selfish of him, but he would do anything to just catch a glimpse of her.

Hinata was an absolute angel among demons. The ground she walked should be worshipped, and being in the same room as her should be something one doesn't forget. Her silent intelligence was astonishing, and should always be observed.

The ninja had several portraits of this woman in his room. Her beauty was too much to just forget about over time. The swordsman sent generous amounts of money to a ninja in Konoha in exchange for portraits of Hinata. Hand drawn portraits. Paintings. Sketches. Everything. It wasn't a strange request of his to ask the artist to picture her in elegant dresses and kimono's, to draw her in tidy lingerie.

It was unhealthy how much he adored this almost stranger.

..

The festivities ended shortly after the dancing begun, and everyone was headed home for the night to sleep. Hinata was staying with none other than the artist Chojuro had hired in the next room. _The lucky bastard_.

The swordsman heard a knock on his door in the middle of the night, and he lifted up with a groan to open it.

"Sai." Chojuro acknowledged. The strange ex-ANBU smiled lightly at him, thrusting a sketchbook his way. "You can pay me in the morning." The pale man left Chojuro's door and headed back to his shared room with the Hyuuga.

Chojuro rose a brow. He hadn't asked for any portraits since Sai had arrived a few days ago with Hinata. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and headed back to his room after shutting his door, growing slightly excited to find out what was in the book in his hand.

He put his frames on and flipped to the first page.

Hinata was dancing with the current Mizukage, her pale Yukata rippled in the picture as the wind blew. He could feel what he was feeling in that exact moment, as Hinata danced around carelessly.

The second was Hinata walking back from the festivities, her back was facing the viewer of the drawing, and her hair was falling from its formal bun that had been wrapped up on the back of her head. The strands were detailed and even colored. It was an elegant picture. The yukata had silver roses sewn into its fabric, enhancing the photo's details, as the man had drawn out every single flower perfectly.

The next drawing was a candid of Hinata taking her shoes off, her face relaxed and her eyes closed. Her long lashes were enhanced in this angle, and even the veins in her wrists were perfectly imitated. The detail in Sai's work was astounding, as he was able to capture any moment in his mind and draw it out without an issue.

The last picture that was drawn from real life was of Hinata as she slept in the twin sized bed in her's and Sai's shared room. She was covered in blankets, but her face showed perfectly. Her eyes rested, and her cheeks were a slight pink color. Her hair was splayed out on the pale yellow pillow, how Chojuro loved it to be, resembling blue-black ink that wouldn't stain your hands if you ran your fingers through it.

Flowers in a vase beside her bed on a nightstand were even drawn out perfectly, every crevice was detailed, even in the vase.

Her pictures he had of her were priceless, and he always thanked Sai constantly for his good work.

The ninja framed each picture in the notebook and displayed them on his walls. His bedroom was a museum of art, but only art that contained the Hyuuga princess. She was beautiful at every single angle, and he wasn't going to let that go. He would cherish the woman always. For her kindness and beauty, for the laugh lines around her lips. She was a gift that was sent for him to admire. An angel among demons, she was.

…

Several months after the festival of the sun, Chojuro was named Mizukage, and then shortly after that, Hinata was named Naruto Uzumaki's Fiancee.

He was in the wedding, as Naruto had asked him to be one of his groomsmen personally. He wouldn't deny the opportunity to see Hinata in a wedding Yukata. He would endure all of the pain he would face that day with a smile on his face, because she was his friend. She was only his friend. Chojuro would take that over not being able to speak to her, not being able to walk beside her. He was in love, and there's that saying.. "If you love someone that doesn't love you back, you have to let them go, no matter how much it pains you to see them with someone else."

….

He was able to dance with the bride after the wedding ceremony, and the said bride rested her forehead on the swordsman's shoulder, sighing contently. "Sai told me.." she spoke, her voice low. The Mizukage's body froze in place. "I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to give you what you've been wanting. Naruto.. He's always been someone i've loved more than anything. I know you understand." She pulled her head back and smiled widely at the man. "I'll always be there for you, Mizukage-sama, and i'll always be willing to pose for any picture you want Sai to send you."

Chojuro felt the lump in his throat grow larger. His eyes began to fill up with tears. Heavy tears. They were a mix of sadness, happiness, loneliness..

"Thank you for your kindness, Hinata." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm very happy for you."

The pair continued to dance until it was too late to dance any more.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

Next up is up to whatever the next reviewer suggests.

CHAPTER NINE: KISAHINA

* * *

She was there for a month. The first month faded into three, and she was soon counting the days down into a year, and that year became three. Three more years of darkness. If her eyes were still in her head, she'd have grown blind. Not only because of where she was chained, but the fact that her bloodline would be activated day and night. Her torture became daily. They never held back. Her pasty skin was covered in purple and blue from the heavy beatings she received, along with the forced daily sex that left scratch marks along her back and thighs.

But after awhile, strange things began happening. He would bring her to his chambers after everyone else in the base beat on her, and she would sleep on a pile of blankets on the floor beside his bed. His voice became a source of comfort. Even when he raised it, she just felt warm knowing he was around. It was extremely small instances that made her most excited. Like when he held her arm tight as she walked across the room. Or like when he bathed her in his gritty tub, with flower scented bubbles filling the water and surrounding her. Or like how he brought her a fresh apple that one time a few years ago.

He was her favorite person in the world; this isolated world was all she knew anymore. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but for some reason she was never able to shake the feeling of happiness he brought her. An unexpected gift, but not unwelcome.

Being miserable for the first two years of being here made her realize that life was short, and she shouldn't be pessimistic. Even in this place.

The saying that the little things people do, even strangers, those actions mean the most… well, this situation made her realize just how true it was.

Her daily visits from the gruff man made her feel like flying. They made her heart pound faster than Naruto's presence ever did. And that's the realization that made her feelings melt into a state of panic. That she was slowly falling in love with her abuser. But the thought didn't exactly register. She didn't see it as a love interest scenario. This was just survival instinct. An excuse for why her heart thumped hardest when his footsteps echoed toward their bedroom. She cared for him without even using her words. Without her sight. His skin was rough, and grey. She knew what the man looked like. She'd seen the yellow in his eyes, only moments before she saw nothing at all.

He loved the pheromones that emitted from her pale skin, he loved the natural scent that retained itself in her dark hair. He loved inhaling deeply as she lay a foot away from where he slept.

It sounds romantic. But their relationship was far from it. He had a love for violence, and a heavy thirst for _her_ blood. One that drove him to a state of insanity. One that would wake him up during the night, driving him to get as far away from her as possible. It was a difficult situation, especially for him. He never felt so frustrated and infatuated with anyone in his life. You never know how good your life is before you meet someone who pisses you off and turns you on at the same time. You never know how good you have it.

His instinct was to kiss her, and drain the blood from her body after ravaging her to the point where she couldn't stand anymore. But he also felt the need to protect her, and hide her. From everything outside of his room and beyond that.

He could smell everything on her body at all times. Her sweat, tears, _blood_. Everything. Leaving for a mission was like going on a well-deserved vacation.

At the end of their time, he wanted to do something special. His time to fight was getting nearer, and he was ready to lay to rest. He'd die with the rest of his comrades this time. But not without giving a gift to the one female he could stand to be around for more than 25 minutes.

He took her outside.

Her first reaction was fear, and then curiosity. She was like a toddler again. He stared as she stepped further and further away from him. Her body had deteriorated to almost nothing since she arrived at the base, but there was no way to fix that now. He could bring the light back to her face, though. She'd never spoken a word to him, and he'd never even heard her voice over the three years they'd spent together. He thought she was a mute, or insane or something. But today was looking much different than any other day.

"Thank you." She croaked out.

Her voice sent chills down his spine. It was raspy, seeming as though she couldn't hardly speak to begin with. He assumed she'd been practicing when he wasn't around. Not speaking for several years could turn the vocal cords to jelly. He'd seen it happen before.

You can make yourself mute over time. And she almost did that.

Realization hit, and he was even more stunned. She didn't want to spill any information from her village during the torture sessions. She was pledging loyalty to her village.

His eyes widened. This _girl._ No, _woman_. She was an interesting one, no doubt. She virtually muted herself for her villages sake. He was impressed.

No slip-ups ever. She never whined or cried. Maybe she did when she was alone, but never around any of the others. Her voice certainly worked, but the tactic of self-muting certainly wound your speech patterns off like a snowglobe. She was dressed in the nicest rags for clothes he could find in the place. Her former clothes had seemingly shrunk, seeing as she was only 13 when she arrived, hardly filling out anything she wore at the time. Now, that was a different story.

Her eyes, he'd seen them before they were taken. They were large, seemingly interested in everything around, and pale. She looked blind from a distance, making her innocent appearance even more so. Her kekkei genkai was the strongest in her clan. And that's why her eyes were taken. She was unsealed. Pure. Her eyes could aid disaster.

His task was to spy on her for several months before she was to be kidnapped. He henged himself and watched from a distance. Never getting close enough to let her hear or see him, and vice versa. She didn't seem to say much. No boys followed after her due to her boyish haircut and bashful ways, and due to her weakling demeanor, no one really seemed to mind her appearance, or mind the absence of her appearance. Her life was tragic. That's why it was so easy to pluck the flower from her roots. To abuse her. To ignore and mistreat her. She was but a Dandelion in a field of roses.

A weed that would endanger everything around it.

He never liked the smell of roses, anyway.

After letting her wander and explore the fields, he introduced her to his hidden lake. His secret training ground. It was a small lake, clear enough to see all the way to the bottom. He scowled, watching the bandage covering her forehead and eye sockets crinkle and restrain as she itched her temple. She was nervous about her missing sight, and she regretted not using her other senses more, and only relying on her eyes for all those years.

Her pale feet echoed through the banks of the lake, the ripples giving her body an illustrious aura. She knew so much at such a young age. It was obvious, the more time you spent beside her. He could only marvel at her now. Learning to diminish expectations was a tough one, but with her, he learned how to within the 15 seconds it took for her to talk.

"Hyuuga children who have been chosen to join the Shinobi forces are trained from the moment they can walk." She eventually explained, her voice still cracking. "I was trained to become the Heiress. My father woke me up before sunrise every day for several years. I was deemed too weak, only days before you took me. They were stripping me of my title. "

He responded with only a turn of his head undetected by the girl, unsure of what to say in response. Rain poured steadily on both of their heads. The lake looked so shallow beneath the drops of water only barely breaching the surface. For a brief moment, a gust of wind bluntly rustled the trees. The whistling leaves broke away from the branches and spiraled downward harshly with the rain.

A leaf brushed against the prisoner's cheek, and for the first time in four years, she felt the touch of something reminiscent of home.

It was like the gates of her trance swung open. Her heart became free, and her mind was clouded with panic. Her body felt torn in two between her grown infatuation for her captor and the survival mode her head had been thrown into.

She gasped, and fled.

Her naked feet skipped against the water as if her stride was a mere stone toss. Her hair, matted, soaked, and almost to her ankles, slapped against her back. She stumbled once she reached the dirt and rocks at the bank of the lake. The soles of her feet had grown rough after being bare for so long, but her lack of sight made the wooded terrain difficult to traverse.

The man stood tall immediately after hearing that soft breath of air she took in before attempting escape. His stride was long enough that it took only a strong jog to reach her. She couldn't run very fast around the trees, and over the rocks jutting out of the mudded ground. She had to feel her way through the forest, and step softly.

He caught her within seconds of her touching her first tree. She spun and swung at his chest. He took the blow, and felt almost nothing. She had some strength she kept in storage for a moment like this she subconsciously hoped was coming, but a simple punch didn't hurt him. She unleashed a fury of her fists, to no avail. Every drive ended in his giant blue palms.

The shark clearly had the upper hand, but what he didn't have was willpower. He was extremely intrigued with this young woman. He couldn't hurt her. All of his moves were defensive and carefully executed as to not damage her. His infatuation was reciprocated, but in the mixed up mind of his lover, the need to flee and survive overpowered any feeling.

Adrenaline filled every vein in her body. She couldn't feel how painful it was to be landing her attacks against such a hard surface. Without her sight, all she had to sense where her target was was a field of chakra she emitted from her hands every time she made a swing. She was weak and didn't have long. This style of blind fighting drained her energy much faster than it would if she had her vision. Her only chance was to use the remaining drops of chakra still in her system to finally attempt the new jutsu she was working on. However, she had never successfully performed this move. Her hands couldn't ever build up the intricate flow of chakra it required.

This was her last chance to live, and her body knew this. It pumped out everything it could into her right arm, and out of her hands. What looked like blue fire spilled out of her fingers. It twisted into curly hair. A mane. It was angry, and formed eyes with hell embedded in its the pupils. It grew a snout with teeth like razors.

It took the form of a lion and engulfed her fists.

The man was impressed with this feat of last-stand strength, but he let his pride linger too long. Her animal came at his neck too fast for him to block with his own chakra. He knew the way of the Hyuuga. If her fist struck where it was aimed, his chakra would be cut off from his head, he would be knocked out, and she would be given the time to escape and find help, or die apart from him. His only two options were this, or a counterattack.

God, she was weak. Any show of force from him would break her frail body. In only a split second, he had to make a decision that would cost him the Akatsuki's plans and his life, or the soul of the only girl he ever really loved.

The lion fizzled from her hand. The fire in its eyes faded, and its teeth retracted into its mouth. The shape of the chakra shriveled until it was just a ball of pastel blue in her hand, only the size of a walnut.

Blood dripped from the kunai in her neck. It flowed across her collarbones, which jutted prominently from her chest, and onto her clothes. The deep red hue of her life source stained the rags, even withstanding the constant rain.

The choice had been made. With no soul left in her body, she fell limply to the ground. The mud mixed with her blood and splattered her face. She looked helpless and disgusting.

He extinguished the only light in his life, and the only light he would ever find before he was hunted down like the rest of the Akatsuki. The tall man scooped her up in his large arms and walked. Her body was lifeless, but he found himself unwilling to leave her. He needed to finally do something for her.

Hinata's body was left at the gates of her home village, her eyes missing and her frame wrapped in red clouds. A proper burial took place the next day, and she was finally put to rest after all those years of search and failure. They identified her ender as Kisame Hoshigaki, a long time member of the Akatsuki, and the owner of the cloak she was wrapped in. He was hunted down and killed without a fight the very next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I'm not sure what next chapter will be, so someone give me ideas!

CHAPTER TEN: KAKAHINA (PART 2)

I should let you know that part two doesn't mean this is related to the first KakaHina I did. Its just a second part to my KakaHina obsession.

* * *

It started like every other day. Hinata woke up, got breakfast, left to train with her team, and came back for a shower, and went out for dinner with her team later that night. That's how many days went by when there were no missions going around. Everyone was restless in the village of constant conflict. Hinata hadn't experienced war just yet, but this break from her long streak of missions was enjoyable. As she walked home, something caught her eye. Her Byakugan activated instinctively, and she followed the steps to finding the shiny object. Her tiny frame was one that was overcome with curiosity very easily.

Her steps were mechanical by the time she placed her hands on the now identified hitai-ate. A piece of dark blue cloth was laid out beside it. Who could this possibly belong to? Her Byakugan hadn't detected any chakra or life forces in the area that could even carry these items. She ventured further into the forest for at least half a mile before she got bored and wandered toward the sound of running water. The hitai-ate in hand, she activated her Byakugan once more. The owner was nowhere in sight. Who did this belong to? It was against the law to lose your forehead protector, and to just confidently lay it somewhere for later wasn't a good idea. Without saying a word, she stepped down to the bank of the river that flowed through the falls. Her eyes caught sight of grey colored hair spiked up behind a boulder downstream, and her entire body froze up.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…" her words escaped her lips, but died in a subdued silence. He was sickly looking. The instinctive motherly tendencies she'd recently attained took over her body and she was by the grown man's side within seconds. He didn't seem to even notice her between the belches and vomiting. This was probably the strangest situation she'd ever been in. His face was as pale as the rest of his body. He had a straight nose with a slightly upturned tip, a strong jaw, and a tiny beauty mark under the left corner of his lip.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let me help you, please." Hinata cried out, kneeling down to his height. "I have medicinal herbs and teas at home. Wait right here, I'll be back." After standing up, she was already halfway home. The young woman had never seen that man so vulnerable in her entire life. She needed to help immediately. When she reached her bedroom, the young girl rustled around a few jars, tossing a few into a knapsack. Water was already brewed in the main kitchen, so she poured the water into a canteen and ran out the door, just as fast as she'd run into it.

The sensei was sitting cross legged now, dipping his hands in the water in the stream and rubbing it all over his face. That was a natural response, she concurred. He'd taken to cooling his neck and forehead which needed to be cold for nausea to pass. Hinata stepped toward him without a word. He looked absolutely pitiful. It was true that men were wiped out when they came down with minor illnesses. Neji was down for three weeks when he got the stomach flu last winter. When she'd been down for three days due to a virus, she immediately signed up for a mission the second she felt better.

She knew that nausea was probably one of the worst feelings a person could have at any given time. Usually it meant you had a stomach flu, or a bug, or food poisoning. It could also be a sign of appendicitis or bleeding stomach ulcers. Other times, it can mean nothing. The sound of someone's voice could trigger nausea, and being touched, as well, didn't feel good.

But right now she could only try and help him. She reached out and gently lifted Kakashi's wrist and pressed down on the relief pressure point. Kakashi didn't seem to even notice she was there. He was panting quietly, attempting to not dry heave now that his stomach was emptied.

"Here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a peppermint and spearmint paste and lifted the hair sticking to his neck. The paste was clear, like a jelly ointment, but it smelled strongly of mint and herb. She lathered it on his pale skin with not a word from the grown man. "Mint has many medicinal uses. Nausea is cured quite easily with regular mint leaves." She handed him a tiny leaf to put in his mouth to chew on.

He complied once more. She was surprised. Her little sister was always complaining at the slightest inconvenience while she was sick. Along with Neji and her team mates. Kiba was the worst when he was sick. He was fussy and stubborn whenever he came down with something.

"Thanks." Kakashi mumbled. Hinata was still in shock after seeing his face and neck for the first time. Probably before anyone else, too.

…

The jounin looked at the girl's fingers as she pressed into his wrist. Pressure point techniques were commonly used within larger, more traditional clans, like the Hyuuga. It wasn't a surprise. It worked, and the nausea temporarily subsided with the help of the mint leaf in his teeth and the translucent paste on the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

The girl was Kurenai's student. He briefly remembered her battle with her cousin during the preliminaries. "Of course." The young woman handed him a canteen with a tea bag floating around inside the hot water. "Drink this. If you vomit, it'll help with the burning caused by the acid. And it should help alleviate the nausea for now." She pushed the metal cup in his hands and he downed the entire cup. "Y-ou left your hitai-ate back there."

Kakashi sighed heavily, the weight of the water in his stomach could make him throw up on its own. "Thanks again." Kakashi's dark eyes found the young girl at his side fidgeting with her fingers. "Nausea is one of the worst feelings." He grumbled the words out, his heavy breathing catching her attention.

Hinata nodded slowly. "I agree. But you need to keep your body at a cool temperature to keep from having further illnesses." Her words weren't naggy, but they definitely had a warning tone to them. He shakily lifted his arms above his head and pulled the plain, stained shirt from his back. She looked away, feeling nervous.

The older man lifted off the ground and stepped into the soft stream. The water was cool, and alleviating on his body. The sweats we're soon gone, and he was relaxing on his back in the water. The young girl seemed peeved that he removed his shirt in front of her. But wearing pants in water was bad enough already. He was glad his shirt wasn't sticking to him as well.

"Is it helping any?" Hinata asked him quietly.

Kakashi looked to be in such bliss, he didn't seem to hear her words. "Hm?" He drawled.

Hinata repeated what she'd said, and tilted her head slightly. The jounin nodded with a faint smile. She couldn't seem to understand why the man wasn't floating down the river like he was supposed to be. The Hyuuga could only sit and watch the man closely. His jaw and nose were so brand new to her, and had probably been hidden from most other people, that all she could do was stare and collect an album's worth of mental photographs.

Well, Hinata eventually left the river, but not without leaving her nausea supplies for the ridden jounin.

Kakashi would think back to that day every time he saw the young woman. He'd seen her grow up in the most beautiful way. With grace. And it all started with a drunken stupor after his own alcohol-infused birthday party he'd reluctantly shown up to.

"Yo."

Hinata looked up with a warm smile. "Yo."

The older man sat down beside her in front of the grave marker. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata's pale eyes lowered, a warm look enveloping her non-existent pupils. "I had a taste of morning sickness for the first time today, but there isn't anything a glass of peppermint tea can't fix."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Well, when are you going to be ready to tell the others?"

Hinata contemplated his words for a moment before answering. "I'm ready whenever you are." The blush devouring her face was all too familiar to Hatake Kakashi. Even now, he'd found himself trying his hardest to force the scarlet blush out of her skin. "I'll be showing in a matter of weeks, so it's not a choice at this point."

Kakashi leaned slightly, rubbing the small of her back. "Thank you for staying with me that day." Hinata couldn't suppress the giggle bubbling in the base of her throat. "What?"

"Your bout of nausea started all of this, and now it's passed onto me. Sakura-san said she was nauseous the entirety of her pregnancy. I can only guess I'll have a similar experience."

Kakashi grimaced. "Its the worst feeling, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded with a sour look. "I wonder what she'll look like?"

The man at her side spoke, "I had a dream about it. She'll have your eyes, and my hair."


	11. chapter 11

Not sure what's next, so leave a review!

CHAPTER 11: SHIKAHINA (PART 2) a continuation of the first part, rather than unrelated.

Shikamaru was there to witness one of the most heartbreaking moments he'd ever come across, and he was the only one there to see it.

The Hyuuga who had been there to comfort him in his time of need was on the ground in front of Neji Hyuuga's grave, hyperventilating and absolutely bawling her eyes out.

The jounin could feel his heartbeat pace faster with the more his childhood crush couldn't catch her breath through the tears. Her pale eyes were bloodshot from what he could see, and her hair was greasy and unattended to.

From what he gathered, she'd been in a depressed rut. Similar to the ones he'd find himself in as a teenager after Asuma died.

Hers was more outward, though. Neji was dear to Hinata. He was her best friend in many senses.

No one else seemed to notice the way Neji was always looking at her, ever since their fight in the preliminaries. But Shikamaru was the most observant of all. Especially of Hinata, for reasons unknown to the Nara himself.

Neji's one-sided love for Hinata followed him to the grave. Neji was always there when she was in trouble. He'd even gone to extreme lengths to mildly assist his cousin. No one would ever notice these things, not even Hinata. And telling her now, it would only make her heart fall apart even more than it seemingly already had done.

Shikamaru stood ten feet behind her and watched the girl pace in front of the grave marker. "What am I supposed to do now?" She repeated over and over. "Where do I start now?" She asked no one in particular.

Shikamaru lazily reached in his pocket for the pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. He placed one of them between his lips, and cradled the lighter as it lit the tip of the cigarette. His unconcerned eyes watched the girl officially unravel for the first time in her life. "There's no reason for this, Nii-san." She mumbled, dropping to her knees.

"What do I do?" She breathed. "What do I do? I should've been taken like it was intended for me!" She fisted the grass below her in her hands and began ripping the blades up in a panicked motion. "You left me here alone!" Her screams echoed through the cemetery off the several hundred newly placed grave markers. One of which belonged to Shikamaru's father.

Her gravelly, unwavering voice was something that could certainly haunt anyone's dreams.

On the other hand, had anyone else been witnessing her meltdown, they'd frown upon it. Hinata was supposed to be the heiress of the most prestigious clan in Konoha. The girl who couldn't contain the massive amounts of emotion barricaded inside her skull since childhood, she would be shunned.

Shikamaru had never been a fan of the Nara's clan rules and tenets, but they were never this extensive that he couldn't act this way in his home. He knew Hinata, though, and he knew the Hyuuga clans policies. She would be reprimanded to no end should she decide to throw a tantrum in her home. So he let her do it out here, with his watchful gaze acting as a guardian for the weak.

She soon curled herself into a ball, and sniffled and hiccupped until she was finally dozing off in the late hours of this particularly hot summer night.

Shikamaru's brown eyes watched the rise and fall of her chest as she was curled on her side. Falling asleep out here wouldn't do either of them any good. Shikamaru's gut would never allow him to walk away from Hinata in this state. Her mess would always be his mess, no matter how hindering it was for him.

The mishap at his home a few years ago left the two feeling awkward toward each other. They hardly spoke during the war, and even after it they were still giving the silent treatment to one another.

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru mumbled quietly. His only option was to pick her up and take her home, or to bring her to his home until she regained her composure. There was always Kurenai, though. Hinata's only trusted motherly figure, and Shikamaru's late sensei's lover.

Mirai would love to see Hinata in the morning. With that short thought, Shikamaru decided to lift the girl into his arms and head toward the genjutsu specialists home.

Kurenai had a soft spot for Hinata, and that much was obvious.

"Oh, Shikamaru.." Kurenai's voice was tinged with confusion as she let the young man inside, as he carried her only female student.

His silent steps into her home, they were somewhat reassuring to the middle aged woman. "Did she fall asleep in the cemetery again?" Kurenai asked, suddenly remembering the pair sleeping in front of Asuma's grave a few years back.

Hinata had been in a strange depression that rendered her almost incapable since the end of the war. Neji was her best friend for a very long time, and she doubted these wounds would ever heal correctly. Kami knows that Kurenai would never heal completely after the father of her child died before he got to meet her.

"Put her in the guest room. No need for the Hyuuga to see her like this." Kurenai said lowly, silently hoping her young daughter wouldn't wake up.

Shikamaru nodded wordlessly and disappeared down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The young woman in his arms stirred and buried herself in his shirt, inhaling deeply.

The Nara sighed, releasing the built up tension in his chest. Hinata would be the death of him, no doubt.

"Shika-kun…" she mumbled in her sleep, her eyes scrunching up.

He gulped, laying her down onto the full mattress, mutely hoping she wouldn't wake up. How troublesome it would be, should those opal eyes open and knock the wind right from his chest.

Luckily, she stayed asleep. He tucked the blanket around her body as if she were a child.

The genjutsu specialist choked back the threatening tears. This was such an intimate moment to intrude on, but she couldn't find it in her to tear her eyes away. Hinata's feelings would lay with the blonde savior, the sun of the village, but maybe, she could find it in her that she needs the gravity of earth more than she needs light from the sun.

Maybe this wasn't to be.

"I'll be heading home." Shikamaru stated. His calm voice told her that he was ready to give up on his unrequited love. This was his closure. She couldn't understand why, though.

As he passed her side, the brunette woman placed a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Hinata needs someone that will be there for her, Shikamaru. I've laid a blanket and a pillow out on the couch. Stay the night, and talk to her in the morning." She ordered. Shikamaru knew better than to try and fight back against her orders. He'd learned that the hard way during Kurenai's pregnancy.

The woman was utterly stubborn and insatiable most of the time. "Yeah." His hushed voice told her to leave him be for the night, and the middle aged woman retreated to her room without another word.

Shikamaru loved sleeping. It was no surprise. He was a lazy man, even now. And he hated being woken up before he was ready. But today started more colorfully than how his days normally began.

"Shika-kun! Shika-kun! Wake up!"

The brunette growled in his throat, unmoving.

"Shika-kun!!!"

It was the little shit, he decided. Her unmistakable tiny voice gave it away. And the incessant urging she always portrayed, it was gnawing at his nerves. The jounin lifted abruptly, squinting his eyes past the intense rays of sun shining through the window. At least when he was laying down, the back of the couch shielded him from this unpleasant fate.

"What, Mirai?" Shikamaru hissed, glaring at the girl climbing on his stretched out legs.

The former jounin walked into the living room, berating her academy aged daughter for waking the bear from his hibernation. "Mirai! I told you to leave him alone until he wakes up on his own!"

Shikamaru grumbled, ignoring the mother-daughter bickering. Something smelled good..

The ninja swung his feet over the side of the couch and lifted himself up with a large stretch. "Finally awake, I see." Kurenai smirked at him, a knowing look he'd seen before.

Shikamaru's response made her chuckle. "No thanks to your brat."

The young man lifted an arm and pulled the now drooping ponytail from his hair. He'd fix it later, but for now, he needed to figure out what was being made in the kitchen. No doubt it was Hinata in there.

He ignored the polar tugging in his chest, and followed the heavenly smell of pan frying pork. And there she was. Oblivious as always.

She wore one of Kurenai's yellow sundresses and had evidently showered already. What time was it?

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, absently watching the Hyuuga hum a distant tune, swaying as she occasionally used the rubber spatula to flip the simmering meat.

The Nara couldn't find any appropriate words, so he leaned against the wall behind him and continued to watch the peaceful scene unfold.

Hinata leaned forward and flipped the burner off. "Would you like some vegetable curry, Shikamaru?" Her voice was steady, now, unlike the night before. "It's coconut based, so Mirai can have some."

The said child barreled into the room with the mention of her name. How she could possibly have heard Hinata's quiet words, Shikamaru would never know. "Hina-chan!! Is it ready yet? It smells amazing!" She squealed.

Hinata casually placed a hand on the girl's head and rubbed affectionately. "Relax, Mirai. Shika-kun just woke up and he needs time before you let all of your energy out." Hinata reprimanded the girl, her voice was eerily unforgiving, Shikamaru noted. She'd be an amazing mother one day.

Kurenai walked in, holding a vase that was now filled with fresh cut flowers from the flower garden in her backyard. "It smells delicious, Hinata. Everyone will be excited to have some."

Shikamaru quickly looked over at the woman. "Everyone?"

Kurenai nodded, placing the vase on the cherry wood table. Everything about the former Kunoichi was graceful. No wonder Shikamaru's late sensei was smitten with Kurenai.

"Yes. I invited team 8 and team 10 for brunch." She said. Her crimson eyes creased as she smiled at the thought of all of them being together for the first time since the war. "It's been far too long since we've all eaten together, don't you agree Hinata?"

The cook smiled cheerily. "Hai, Kurenai-sensei!"

Shikamaru inwardly groaned. He was just glad he had the week off finally to do what he wanted to do and recharge.

Everyone began arriving as Kurenai began setting the table. Chouji was first, obviously, and behind him came Ino.

And then eventually the rest of their six-man team. "Wow, this is amazing!" Chouji practically squealed. Ino shoved his side a bit.

"Hush, and don't talk with your mouth full!" Ino barked.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, choosing to ignore their bickering by watching Hinata eat her food. The girl sure did know how to eat, he'd always give her points for that. Ino and Sakura were both always consumed with the idea of being fat that they were too afraid to go all out and enjoy themselves.

Kurenai nodded to Chouji's words. "Hinata's a fantastic cook. She also made fried pork for you and Shikamaru, Chouji, so you could both have meat as well."

Shikamaru lazily smiled at her words. Oh, how Hinata thought of everyone else before herself, it was endearing.

His best female friend across the table noticed his glances and staring, and rose a brow. She hadn't seen Shikamaru speak to Hinata in years, and not to mention the fact that Shikamaru was here before anyone else.

"Yeah, Hinata always packed food for us when we left for missions. She's the perfect teammate, no doubt." Kiba announced, as if she was winning an award.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Ino as if she'd been doing something wrong for a very long time. And she had. Why hasn't she made food for their team, ever? Was she just a bad cook? It seemed like something Ino would do.

"Anyway, Ino, how is the job with Ibiki going? He's a bit of a hardass." Kurenai asked. Her red colored eyes held a deep concern.

Ino grimly nodded, thinking. "Yeah, he's difficult, but he knows almost everything about my clans interrogation techniques, so he goes a bit easier on me than the other trainees."

The insect user decided to finally speak for the first time that afternoon. "You must be excited." He said lowly.

The blonde smiled brightly at him. "I am."

The room fell silent again. "Mama, I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Mirai said, pouting. She'd woken up far too early for her own taste, but Shika and Hina were here! And now everyone else, too!

Kurenai smirked knowingly. "I told you, Hinata-chan wakes up early because she's trained to. Just because she's awake, it doesn't mean you need to be."

The tiny girl grumbled. "Yeah, yeah."

Shikamaru patted the girls head. "Why do you think I'm always tired?" He said to Mirai.

The buxom young blonde across the table scoffed. "Don't listen to him, Mirai-chan, he's only tired because all he does is sleep."

Ino's words seemed to blow the young child's mind. "Wh-what do you mean?? If you sleep too much you'll be tired all the time??"

Everyone mutely chuckled at her naive antics. Hinata swallowed the bite in her mouth and made eye contact with the young girl. "When you sleep as much as Shikamaru-kun, your body sees it as a necessity, when it's not. The most sleep you need is 8 hours, and Shika tends to sleep over 12 hours every day."

Mirai seemed to relax. "Oh.. okay." She sighed out of dramatic relief.

"You can go take a nap, honey." Kurenai said in her motherly tone. "Just put your plate in the sink and wash up."

"Alright, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'll see you later tonight!" Hinata said her farewells and gave them both hugs before they left. When that was over, she returned to cleaning the kitchen with Kurenai and Shikamaru.

Why was Shika-kun sticking around today? "Most of the dishes are done, Hinata. Could you please take apart the table for me, though? I need to go check on Mirai-chan." Kurenai dismissed herself and walked up the stairs.

Hinata obliged silently, pulling the placemats off the table and tossing them in the dirty clothes. Shikamaru dried the last plate and put it with it's matching set in the cupboard, all while thinking heavily.

Her habit of humming whilst doing anything that required her attention was now distracting his thoughts. After fully cleaning off the table, Hinata spoke. "Kurenai-sensei said you wanted to talk."

Her tone was wildly cool, compared to how she normally sounded. "I do." He replied. His words matched her tone, and they both stared each other down for several moments before he spoke again.

"Then let's take a walk." Hinata looked away, losing the staring contest. "I'll be out front."

She walked away from him and refused to look back.

The brunette watched her hair as she strutted away. The navy, ink-colored tendrils swayed like waves in the deep ocean.

Shikamaru shrugged off the tight feeling in his chest, and he slipped his flak jacket over the mesh top he was wearing.

As soon as he stepped out onto the porch, sweat began to form on his brow. This was like a test he'd never been prepared for. What would he say?

The beautiful girl standing on the path down below him.. good, Kami.

After taking a moment to collect himself, the ninja stepped down and walked in tune with the younger girl.

They didn't speak until the house that belonged to Kurenai was out of sight.

"Kurenai set this up, you know." Shikamaru said, a bit peeved that the woman tossed him to the wolves so easily. Well, it was really butterflies or bunnies, but it was all the same. No preparation for a conversation. No rehearsal. He usually didn't need such things, but Hinata was a female.

"I know." She said, pulling him from his queer thoughts. "Why did she?"

Shikamaru smirked lazily, glancing at her from the side. "What? Did my mother not tell you why a few years ago? It's directly related, Hinata." He said as if it was something she should've understood by now.

His words seem to strike a dangerous chord inside her head and she stopped walking and stared at the ground. "Oh.." she said in just about a whisper.

Shikamaru stood awkwardly, feeling his atomic, but well hidden emotions rise like boiling water.

"Just to put this into perspective, okay?" He said in a nonchalant tone. The Hyuuga could tell his words were more malicious than they were nonchalant, though. He was angry.

He had a right to be, though.

"While you watched his back, I watched yours." Shikamaru's regular facial expression was twisted into a stoic, unfeeling one. It unnerved the girl when she finally decided to look up.

Her mouth was gaped slightly, as if this realization was a heavy one. Shikamaru could only inwardly smirk at her inner downfall.

The words were hanging in the air like high amounts of humidity. It was almost difficult to breathe.

These events.. they poured into her consciousness.

Her opal eyes had looked over Shikamaru as his hands gripped the railing so tightly his knuckles were turning white. The same railing that separated the contenders from the bystanders. On the other side, it was her fight against her cousin.

Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga.

The intense battle that lead to Hinata's lifelong heart problems.

It was all there. And she missed it. Because she was standing tall for the village savior.

She was standing tall for the sun.

Showing him her light.

The light was basically non-existent to the sun. The earth saw the sudden change, though. The earth had a front row view of the phases she passed through that day.

Shikamaru didn't move from where he stood. But his gaze fell elsewhere. The Byakugan user seemed to be in a deep, trench-like train of thought.

Like everything had fallen together with one sentence.

That's usually how it worked.

Hinata could only silently recall the several dozen times she'd looked away from Shikamaru when he'd been staring right at her. His intense, but indifferent gaze never fully reaching the front of her mind.

But right now, it finally was. And she was angry because of it.

Naruto was who she loved.

It wasn't Shikamaru.

So she walked away.

Several months would pass by before she even thought about approaching the Nara man. So many months of confusion and bewilderment. So many months of crying, missing the butterflies the blonde savior used to give her.

The admiration was still very present, but the fluttering infatuation had all but disappeared.

She was so upset with Shikamaru.

Never had she felt such strong negative emotions in her life. But here she was. Standing across from him in the Hokage's office, silently fuming at being in his presence.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Kakashi said, his eye creasing with a hidden smile. His silver hair was beginning to turn more and more white with the passing years. It was almost heart wrenching to realize that they were all slowly getting older. "I'd like you to direct the Sakura festival alongside Ino Yamanaka."

Hinata's mood heavily lightened at the words. This would give her something to put her thoughts into. Instead of slumming around all day and not doing anything to diffuse the anger she was harboring toward Shikamaru.

"You will be in charge of the ticket sales for the moment, and when the time comes, Ino will give you more jobs." Kakashi said. The Hokage was silently observing the openly angry Kunoichi. Why was she seemingly refusing to even spare a glance his advisors way? They seemed close when they were younger. Well, as close as a Hyuuga would let another human.

Hinata smiled brightly at him. "Hai, Lord Hokage." She had a few more questions, but Hinata guessed she could just approach Ino with them.

The advisor also seemed a bit tense, Kakashi noted. He couldn't find it in him to really give a thought to the less interesting situation.

A regretful one-night-stand?

Did Shikamaru offend the Hyuuga girl?

Why was the shiest Kunoichi in the village acting like an angry Shizune towards the village genius?

Why was Shikamaru mucking around in drama?

The Hokage took it upon himself to try and diffuse this strange situation. This needed to end quickly, as it had obviously been distracting his advisor.

Hinata found herself walking alongside Shikamaru through the village, both carrying heavy boxes of tickets and informational sheets.

The silence between them was unbearable.

Still, neither Kunoichi nor Shinobi found any words.

"Hey, Hinata!" The Hyuuga thanked her lucky stars that there was now a viable distraction from her current situation.

Sakura waved at the pair from across the dirt road. Hinata smiled at the fellow Kunoichi, inviting her over to their awkward cloud of angst.

The pinkette walked toward them, unknowing of what had been going on.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted.

The green eyed nurse looked over Shikamaru and pieced the puzzle together. "Needed a little help carrying the supplies, I see? I can help Hinata carry them home, Shikamaru. I know Kakashi-sensei probably wants you back soon."

Hinata would never not find Sakura's lack of formalities toward the Hokage surprising. "No, i've got it handled." Shikamaru denied her offer, sounding irritated.

The Haruno girl raised a questioning brow, deciding to file these strange events in the back of her mind. "Okay. Well, I'll see you in a few hours, Hina." Sakura smiled politely and nodded her head in a formal goodbye.

"Hai!" Hinata chirped.

Shikamaru grew more and more irritable with the passing days. So much so that he began avoiding Hinata once more as he did after his mother told Hinata about his childhood crush on her.

It all seemed too repetitive to be a coincidence. But now, the cat was out of the bag completely. And the cat was a grown lion. And it bit Shikamaru in the ass when he let it out.

Damn the lion.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru felt his thoughts hit a brick wall. It was Kiba's voice. The damned mutt would always be one of the only people that could tear him from his thoughts.

When Shikamaru turned his head back to see the intruder, he caught sight of his large mutt steadily walking in front of him.

"What's going on between you and Hinata?" Shikamaru involuntarily swallowed. Kiba and Shino were almost like the Hyuuga's bodyguards or something. Konoha 11 all joked that they were like her big protective brothers. Shikamaru could only guess that this was why.

The young Nara looked up at the sky and internally begged for the gods to strike him down at this point. Hinata seemed to follow him everywhere, even when she wasn't physically there to do it. (Which she never did)

"Well? When Ino brought you up, Hinata's mood changed completely and she got angry. What did you do?"

Shikamaru mumbled to himself, finding words. "Well, I confessed to her and she got angry at me."

The dog trainer abruptly stood still. He didn't seem to say a word for at least two minutes.

How awkward.

"Confessed what? You like her or something?"

Kiba's words almost made Shikamaru laugh out loud. "Finally catching up, I see.*

Shikamaru pulled the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. The dog master seemed like he'd been punched in the gut at Shikamaru's words. Why would Kiba of all people be so dramatic about this?

Well, the big-brother-complex was strong with this one.

"I don't get it.." Kiba stood stiffly until he found it in him to shift to his other leg. "How long?" The scruff growing on the jaw of Kiba's face was showing, though he'd obviously attempted to shave this morning. "I don't think anyone else knows, either."

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath, and threw one last glance at the baffled, unshapely Kiba. "I wonder why that is, Kiba."

The entire month sped by without caution. Kiba almost forgot about what Shikamaru said that day, but was quickly reminded when his former genin team was approached by Naruto, the village savior.

The dog trainer kept a perceptive eye on his female team mate.

The Inuzuka was completely taken aback by the lack of flush on her porcelain cheeks. Her name on his lips didn't even seem to ignite the infamous flames that were her infatuation with him. Why? Was it because of Shikamaru?

Once the blonde left the trio be, Kiba shot a glance at his best friend on the other side of the table.

Shino seemed to also notice the change in demeanor. Hinata actually seemed more angry than flushed. Why was she so perpetually angry now?

The brunette man couldn't even begin to guess what was going on with Hinata. The lack of excitement in her usually poised aura was unsettling.

His brown eyes watched the emotion on her face flicker by as quickly as it arrived.

Anger.

Sadness.

A forlorn sadness.

What was it?

She seemed lost.

Why?

"Hinata, Team 10 invited us to dinner tonight. Would you like to come?"

Hinata was seemingly ripped from her daze and she shot her head in Kiba's direction. "I-I.. I don't think so." she looked like she'd been caught taking her clothes off in the middle of town. Well, she often had that embarrassed look, but that was beside the point.

"Why not? You never turn down dinner with Team 10."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: OBIHINA

There will be a continuation of this chapter. If anyone likes it enough, I may expand on it as it's own story. I hope this doesn't seem too wild. I tried to make it realistic.

 _Italics are dreams._

I'm not sure about the next chapter, so leave some pairing recommendations.

A small child, no older than six, had wandered too far into the forest. Her eyes big and nervous, she screamed her father's name into the void-like forest.

Hours later, after falling asleep in the woods, tired and crying, she'd woken up in a bed. But it wasn't her own. A man, sat quietly in the corner of the room, reading a thick book.

He was wearing a heavy cloak, from what she saw. "F-father?" She asked him. Her pale eyes squinted to see past the darkness.

"Oh, good morning." The boy said, a smile in his voice. He was oddly cheerful for a man covered head to toe.

"W-who are you?!" She squealed, hiding behind the quilt she'd been covered with. Her eyes began to fill with worried tears.

The young man stood up slowly, as to not scare her. "Its okay, now. Don't cry. I'm going to take you home today. What's your name?" he seemed to stop in his tracks when he got close enough to see her irises. She was undeniably Hyuuga. From Konoha. And there weren't any marks on her forehead from what he saw.

The small girl nervously looked around before answering him. "Hy-Hyuuga Hinata." She mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

The young man nodded slowly. "Alright. What can I do to help you?" He says after a moment of silence. She was trembling like a leaf in fall.

She sniffled, feeling tears pour from her eyes.

"My-my…" she slowed her breaths to speak. "My mama is gone. That's what father told me…. I was just looking for her at the waterfall…." She trailed off, mumbling about falling and scraping her knees.

She pulled the blanket from her legs to reveal that he'd bandaged the heavy scrapes up for her.

"Oh.," she said slowly.

The young man smiled to himself. She was adorable, like a small animal was, but the realization of what she'd told him to to hit like a ton of bricks. He'd lost his parents.

"I will take you to the village as soon as we eat," he announced. His eyes lingered on the girl's hair for a few moments before he got up and left the room.

She was interesting, the small girl. He'd been alone for almost 12 years. Well, he was with Zetsu.

After a few moments in the makeshift kitchen, the man came back to the room where the stuttering child was.

He'd prepared rice balls the night before when he realized he'd have company the next day.

It was almost saddening that he'd be alone again after he took her home.

"What's your name?" She asks timidly.

The young man rose a brow. "My name is Obito." He says slowly. Regretting his choice of words, he quickly backed up. "But I go by Tobi." young children weren't very clever most of the time. He could let her off knowing the truth. She'd probably forget it in a day, anyway.

He slowly began to panic. He'd let it slip!

He had to take the girl back home. He drew a line when it came to children. He couldn't harm an innocent child.

Obito was a relatively popular name now. Maybe they wouldn't even realize.

The young man handed her the wooden plate with steady hands. "It's fish flake rice balls with crab filling. I didn't have much else available last night, gomenasai." it was quite the mature dish, but she probably grew up eating things far more adult-ish than that.

The young girl didn't say so, but she hated fish. But she was taught to never question or bite the hand that feeds you. And she didn't know this man, either. He'd been kind enough to save her from being taken by the elements. So, she ate the food that was given to her growling tummy.

It wasn't half as bad as she expected. With a smile, she took one last bite. "Th-thank you, Tobi-san!" She shyly smiled at him. In this light, she was able to see his face more clearly. He'd removed the mask a few minutes ago to eat his food. It was a scary mask, she concluded. He had hefty scarring on one side of his face, she noticed.

"Was it alright? I was never the greatest cook." He said sheepishly. It was as if he was having a conversation with a 12-year-old, not a 7-year-old. She was very intelligent for such a young child. But she'd probably already started training to become a kunoichi. No surprise there. This world was truly flawed.

Perhaps this child could be a reason to… go back?

No.

With a stubborn gaze, he pulled the mask back over his face.

He could've erased her memories from that night. He could've made her forget his name. But something was telling him to not mess with her brain. He didn't want to alter her memories of a kind man saving her from a deadly fate in the forest. She was a child, thankful for her hero. It seemed almost wrong to change her memories of him.

So, he dropped her off in the village, unseen. And he temporarily locked the memories from the night before away, so they wouldn't be entering the forefront of her brain anytime soon. She may or may not dream about what happened in the near future, but to her, it was only a dream. Right?

He could only hope so. He should've killed her or maybe use her eyes for something in his plans.

But fate intervened.

And he didn't kill kids.

5 years later.

Hinata glanced at Kiba who was chasing her side, Akamaru running ahead of them. "Grab the key!" She shouted at the Inuzuka. Abruptly stopping in her tracks, she whipped around to knock one of the other ninjas from their spot in the treetops.

It was a game between the three teams in Konoha 11, to attach a key to the neck of a feral cat. Whichever team got the key was bought ninja gear, paid for by the other teams.

It may sound like a childish game to outsiders, but even their sensei knew that this was a very real mission to the young ninja. They used all kinds of jutsu to stop one another. Like Leapfrog, they tripped over one another to get the key.

Turns out, she'd knocked Shikamaru Nara from the branch. She gulped the heavy lump in her throat. That wasn't a good idea. She was a very good tactician, but Shikamaru was the best. He could outsmart the Hokage three times over if he wanted to.

Feeling nervous, she looked down to see if he was okay. "Wh-what?" She asks herself, not seeing him where he'd fallen. Did he use a bunshin?

Her Byakugan activated, she didn't see him anywhere, but Sasuke and Naruto were hot on her heels, and that meant that they could easily gang up on Kiba and Shino.

Where was Ino and Sakura and Choji?

She deactivated her Byakugan, preferring to not know where they were to make it more interesting. It was almost cheating, to use her dojutsu. Too bad it was a terrible idea. Too bad that the one simple action caused everything to unravel.

With a kick to her side, the young Uchiha had knocked her from the heavy branch. She fell, but not after hitting her head so hard the world went black.

The Hyuuga, now incapacitated, dropped into Kakashi's arms. Thankfully, he'd been around to keep her from falling to possibly her death, as she was already out when she hit his arms.

"Hinata?" He opened her eyelid and peered into her almost non-existent pupils. "Damn it." Ino and Sakura had knocked each other out only fifteen minutes ago. They needed to do something to keep this game from getting out of hand.

The silver-haired ninja walked out into the opening where Kurenai stood.

"Who got her? Did she fall?" Kurenai Quickly hurried over to the pair and examined the girl.

"Sasuke. I caught her but she hit her head pretty hard. I'm worried she has a concussion." His tone set the woman on edge. "Should we take her to the hospital?" He looked down at the previously sweating teen.

Kurenai nodded. "It's probably the best thing for her right now. I'm going to go see where they're at in the game."

 _Obito…_

 _Obito._

 _Obito._

 _OBITO!_

 _The young child glanced around her room, but every move she made failed. It was like she was glued to her bed on the floor. All she could do was listen to the flow of her own blood in her ears. What was happening? What… what was that?_

 _Her pale eyes slid to the dark, cloaked figure in the corner of her room._

 _"Are you hungry?" It said._

 _That voice…_

 _It was familiar._

 _"Are you hungry, Hinata?"_

 _It slowly came toward her. She couldn't even scream. Her teeth were grinding together, but her jaw wouldn't lift._

 _Not a sound escaped her mouth._

 _"The world is ending, Hinata. Look out there."_

 _His shrouded arm lifted and pointed toward the window. "It's ending, Hinata."_

 _She couldn't even begin to understand the words he spoke. Their meaning was obtuse. It was abstract art. But she was panicking. She was sweating. There was no time to think of abstract art. She needed to get up. It was getting hot._

 _"It's….. ending.."_

 _Her pale eyes flickered to the window, seeing the orange tint dancing across her alabaster walls. Flames rose high above the ground. He was right._

 _"Get up." It ordered, now standing over her stiff body._

 _She couldn't begin to manage to utter a word, much less lift her body off the floor._

 _What was he going to do?_

 _Was she going to die?_

 _After 30 seconds of trial and error, a rumble escaped her throat. She called out for help, into the void._

 _Its body dropped to its knees and straddled her with its hand around her throat._

 _As he pressed his thumb into the base of her neck, her voice finally came to her._

 _"OBITO!!!!"_

Her words reached the surface of the nightmare, startling the jounin carrying her to the hospital.

Kakashi abruptly stopped walking. "What.. did you say?"

The Hyuuga woke up, her chest heaving and her arms thrashing around. "Let me down!"

Kakashi swallowed, putting the preteen down on the ground.

She stood, and swung her head around. "Obito..?" She mumbled.

The masked man stepped closer to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Hinata-chan, how do you know that name?"

As quickly as the dream ended, the memories rushed back to her. "That's who saved me… I thought I'd forgotten. He told me his name…" she trailed off, mumbling about something her father said. Panting, she sat on the ground. The thoughts rushing back into her head caused great amounts of anxiety.

Kakashi stooped down to meet her eyes. "I need you to follow me, Hinata."

"What is it, copy-nin?" Tsunade barely looked up at the incoming presence. "Well, spit it out?" Her impatient words urged him to speak.

"Hinata Hyuuga needs to speak with you," he announced. His voice seemed off, so the blonde finally looked up from her mound of paperwork.

Hinata slowly inched from behind the jounin. "Good afternoon, Lady Tsunade." She spoke so softly, you almost had to lean forward to understand her. "Obito... that's the name of the man who saved me all those years ago.."

Tsunade narrowed her honey-colored eyes. "What's the meaning of this? Saved you from what?"

Hinata timidly stared at her sandals. "I wandered around outside the village walls as a child. My guardian had fallen asleep, and so I looked for my mother.." her jumbled, confusing words only agitated the Hokage even more. "I got lost, and fell asleep after walking for hours."

Everyone in the room felt the tension rise as she continued. "I woke up, with my knees bandaged. I remember it now… Mountains graveyard!" The words came back to her mind as if she was watching a show in her brain. "That's what he called it. That's where the cave was."

Kakashi felt himself become more and more nauseous as the girl spoke. She was talking about him. The boys whose empty grave he visited every week. But, could this be a mere dream?

Tsunade stiffly stood to her feet. "If this is in fact… Obito Uchiha you're talking about, this stirs everything up. His death was years ago... this doesn't seem right." Tsunade looked around the room at the binders in the bookshelves. Hastily, she walked over and began looking over the labels.

If Hinata was announced as a missing child, it would've been reported to the Hokage and documented. Missing children cases are taken very seriously everywhere, and most ended in tragedy. It's a miracle she wasn't spotted with him coming back to the village. Was this truly him? How could this be happening?

He was dead. Everyone heard of the tales and the story of his sacrifice. He was crushed by rocks from what Kakashi and Rin Nohara claimed. How could he be alive and able to walk miles with a child in his arms?

Flipping through the pages and years of documentation, her name was there. The date and time was correct to her claims.

"Hyuuga Hinata, reported missing at 11:47pm." Tsunade read aloud. "Could this be…. True? I wonder.. why did she just remember this?"

The blonde mumbled to herself, letting Kakashi interrupt. "He awakened his Sharingan. He could've easily manipulated her memories from the night and the day of with genjutsu."

Tsunade stretched her lips into a thin line. "He didn't.. hurt you? Did he?" she stared at the young woman partially hidden behind Kakashi.

Hinata shook her head adamantly. "No, not from what I can remember.."

Tsunade slapped the binder shut. "I need Yamanaka Inoichi in here now." She screamed to the ANBU standing outside her office.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." One sounded through the door.

 **If you liked it, leave a review. It helps motivate me to write more. Any recommendations for what should happen in this particular story would be helpful.**


End file.
